Surviving the Marriage Law
by ms.gringotts
Summary: A marriage law is passed. Some people are more cooperative than others. Fudge asks Snape for a favor of bloody proportions. SD stands for Snape's daughters. HPSD, RSD, SSHG R AND R! on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters in this story.( except for Anastassia) They are Rowlings'….sniff….sniff…..**

I know marriage law stories have been written before but I wanted to write one that included Werewolves. I think I have a crush on Remus.

**SURVIVING THE MARRIAGE LAW**

**Prologue: **

**The Daily Prophet**

**Marriage – Law - 5,456 Unions !**

The Ministry has released a statement concerning the new Marriage Law. The statement read to reporters outside the Ministry of Magic is as follows. 

The slump in the population brought about by the recent war has unfortunately left the survival of the Magical world in danger. According to a recent population census, a minimum of 5,456 unions must take place to guarantee the survival of England's next Wizarding generation.

After a much-heated debate, the Ministry approved the new Marriage Law by a 54 percent approval. The law is effective immediately making it possible for the Ministry to arrange as it sees fit the union between any unmarried full-blooded wizard and witch to any muggle born witch or wizard that is of age.

In addition, in hopes of showing the world that England's Wizarding Community is taking steps towards uniting all Wizards; our brothers and sisters who suffer lycanthropy have been included into the law. The ministry asks **_everyone's_ **cooperation, disregard of the new law by anyone will result in that citizen's imprisonment in Azkaban and the loss of his or her powers. The Ministry will oversee all the unions personally to guarantee the law's effectiveness.

To insure that all unions have an optimum possibility of procreation the Ministry will magically monitor couples to insure that those involved are doing everything possible to bring about the next generation. The Ministry will dissolve any union that has not produced offspring within eighteen months and will form another, all unions must have at least one _**magical**_ child. If any Wizard or Witch tries to make him or herself exempt from the law by bringing about their sterility, he or she will not only lose their powers but will also be imprisoned in Azkaban and their family's wealth will be forfeit to the Ministry.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

The Statement was given by Percy Weasley, Assistant spoke person to the Minister of Magic. The Minister was unavailable for comment how very unsurprising!

A list of those to be married as well as their spouses appears on pages 2 through 534. No one on the list is exempt.

Rita Skeeter.


	2. Chapter 2

Again these characters are not mine...they are ROWLINGS.

It was not until I posted the prologue that I noticed I left out some very important information. I apologize I hope this chapter ties up any loose ends.

CHAPTER TWO. ME!

The Daily Prophet

After an ample investigation by yours truly, I was finally able to locate Minister Fudge and extract a statement from him regarding this most historic development in Enlgand's Wizarding Community. For reasons regarding the Minister's cooperation I am on my honor unable to disclose the Minister's **_hideout_**- oh pardon me, typo! residence for the time being.

_Minister how long do those on the list have before they must be married?_

All those who will be participating in repopulating our community are given a number which when called by the ministry will transfer him or her with their chosen spouse to the ministry for marriage.

_I see! And how long before all the marriages are performed?_

All the marriages will be performed before the end of this year.

Minister it is Novemer 2nd! Are you saying everyone on the list will be in union before December 31st?

Yes.

_Yes? Is that all?_

Yes!

_Your answers are indeed eloquent! Why were werewolves included?_

It is time we welcome our margined brothers and sisters back.

_Will the identity of those with lycanthropy be made public? _

The Ministry knows their identity and the spouse will be informed but it will not be made public. The ministry does not see the need.

_So you don't see the need…_

Not me, the Ministry!

_Are you married Minister?_

Yes, you know that.

_Do you have any children of marriageable age?_

Yes, a daughter and before you ask yes she's on the list…as are you. Don't you read the paper you work for? I must take my leave now I have things to attend to.

_ME! …(choking)I was so bsuy researching locations...(smiling) I didn't read the posting butI will ... I thank you for your time Minister…by the way you have a beautiful view of Big Ben from here._


	3. Chapter 3 Pairings and Sacrificing

Harry Potter and co. belong to Rowlings.

Harry is just worn out. Albus gives The Order a piece of his mind. Snape's family grows by the second!Let the sacrificing belong.

Chapter 3. Pairings and Sacrifices.

England's Wizarding Community was in an uproar! The Wizarding Senate had debated the bill for nine months before it had passed and become a law. Now the work had actually begun. Uniting in matrimony the 52,456 couples, some of them kicking and screaming would to be quite a chore. The Ministry was at a loss as to how to go about it. Percy Weasley had come up with a wonderful idea: Why not use Aurors and request the aid of the Order of The Pheonix to help bring the reluctant citizens in.

"That boy was more trouble than he was worth, no doubt he would be Minister one day." Thought Albus wearily "_Oh boy!"_

Dumbledore called a meeting and made the request. The order members were not too happy about the idea. Some of them were already making plans to take flight, maybe the common wizard or witch could be cowed into marriage but not them. They had battled Death Eaters for years; they had been tortured and lost loved ones. They wanted to be left alone not to be forced into marriage. For them going underground was like going into retirement.

Dumbledore pleaded his case and nothing had worked until he saw Harry standing by the door. The teen was tired and worn out and their eyes had met briefly before Harry walked away sadly.

"So many dead and now this inane bickering over getting married." thought Dumbledore to himself looking around ashamed.

"Enough! You act like lambs being led to the slaughter!"

"To some of us it is!"

"Really? This is not some stupid stunt the Ministry is pulling to gain power! This is the survival of our world. Birthrates are down 70 percent! Do you understand what it means? No children! Who will lead the next generation? Do you know Tonks? Moody? Shackelbolt? Minerva? Do any of you know?" Albus asked looking around the room. The members shifted uneasily unable to meet his gaze.

"No one! That's who. No one! Hoggwarts can attest to it. 45 percent of its students were killed over the summer attacks"

"You are exaggerating Headmaster"

"No, not saying Voldermort's name was exaggerating! This… this is a fact! Our world will not survive the next generation unless we guarantee it's survival now. Is family such a frightening future that we rather condemn ourselves to extinction than to have one. Then why did we do battle. Why did we condemn a child to face a monster, to face hatred, and ridicule, if his sacrifice was going to be thrown away? Do what you wish? I will be making my services available to the Ministry this afternoon."

"You cannot make us responsible for the survival of the whole population."

"Why not? We all made Harry responsible for it at one time. No one is exempt from this not even him, though if anyone has earned the right to be left alone he has. I have nothing further to say. You are responsible for your own actions." Said Albus walking from the room.

They were good people but they were stubborn, he knew they would come around, he hoped they would anyway. Prancing around the wizarding world tracking wizards set on not being found was not how he wanted tospend his honeymoon.

The Order sat around quietly looking at themselves.

"Albus is right. I'll marry when my number is up." Voiced Tonks.

Who did you get? Aksed Shaklebolt.

Don't know him…a Rupert Summerfeld.

Rupert, we're second cousins! He's a good man a healer has a private practice.

And you?

Shacklebolt looked down, "I haven't looked"

"Me"

Those in the room looked over to the far left where Maya Lorne sat. She was an elegantly dressed woman. Who could make anyones' head turn. The Auror looked at her and silently screamed "YES!"

"Moody did you get anyone?" Asked Remus.

"Yes!"

"Who is it?" asked Hermoine.

"Madam Pompfrey."

"Really? Wow! She's really nice! Hey I thought she was a pure blood." Ron added.

"Well, I think she's nice too and she is a pure blood. My grand-father was a Muggle, he died in the first war." Moody said nervously.

"Ron did you get anyone?" Asked Remus

Yeah a Hellena Andrews, never met her. And you sir?"

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Thundered Snape from the corner and opened the paper listing. Charming it to pin point the names involving those present he opened his mouth but shut it again. Those in the room looked at him curiously. After the third time Snape finally got out the first pairing.

"Alessandra ….. Snape ……Oh dear Merlin!...- Remus Lupin"

"Anastassia Snape- Harry Potter, you must be joking a wolf and a prat!" Whispered Snape running his hand through his hair. The Order sat stock -still. Lupin had lost all color and stared at Snape in shock. Clara Surney – Johan Bernacle, Kent Weerthin - Flora Micheals, Minerva MacGogannal – Albus Dumbledore…(gasps), Phineas Dale – Cinthya Montella, Savannah Miles – Mel Masterson, Severus Snape - it can't be, Hermoine Granger."

"Ewwww!" exclaimed Ron before he was soundly biffed across the head by Granger.

Hermoine Granger had found out that morning that Snape was her intended he obviously had not. She had wanted to speak to him but the chance had not come up.

Ron not knowing when to quit ventured the question everyone was dying to ask. "Excuse me Professor Snape but who are Alessandra and Anastassia Snape?"

Snape eyed Ron malevontly but replied. "My daughters." And with that stood and left, leaving a shocked room.

"He's got daughters your age Hermoine! Oh wow and now Harry and Professor Lupin are going to be his sons' in law. Wow!"

Remus just sat there unable to move while Hermoine punched Ron repeatedly. The order erupted into chaos.

"Let the sacrificing begin, family….yeah right." Whispered Moody mournfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and co. belong to ROWLING.

Albus has a talk with a more mature Harry. Unruly Wizards and Witches are discussed. Someone needs a best man.

**Chapter four. The Fire Side Chat. The Best Man.**

Albus stood by the door waiting for Harry who sat reading near the fireplace to notice him. The teen sat unmoving holding the _Daily Prophet_. Albus sighed and slowly walked in. The room was in complete shambles; except for a large sofa all, the furniture was broken.

"May I Harry?" He asked pausing in mid step.

Harry looked up from the paper. His green eyes bright.

"Yes Professor." He replied offering Dumbledore a seat next to him.

"Headmaster who is she?"

"Well…I believe she is one of Professor Snape's daughters. He has two."

"Two? That has got to be the best kept secret! I mean I would have never thought it."

"The mother died two days after they were born. Professor Snape gave them over to the care of his family. For obvious reasons he has had very little contact with them. They were taken underground when the first War broke out and remained there until recently."

"Underground?" asked Harry puzzled.

"Muggle England." Answered Dumbledore briefly.

"I don't think it's such a good idea. Professor Snape and I don't get along and for me to marry one his daughters well I don't know what to think." Commented Harry almost to himself.

Albus was worried about him, Harry knew that. But he could not do anything about it not yet anyway, the Porfessor would just have to wait.

"You're taking this rather calmly Harry."

"Well you should've seen me this morning before I went down." Chuckled Harry waving his arm around the room.

"Indeed!" Observed the Headmaster biting his tongue Harry needed time and he would give it to him.

"Let's just say Professor I've had time to vent! Besides if Snape hasn't had that much contact with the girls maybe they are not so bad. Hey! wait a minute what about the other one who got her?"

"Professor Lupin"

"You're joking!" laughed Harry.

"Professor Snape's exact words I'm afraid."

"Oh boy. And who did he get?"

"Professor Snape?" Asked Dumbledore when Harry nodded he simply answered. "Ms. Granger."

"Hermoine. I don't know what to say. How's she taking it?"

"Like only she could. Researching. I saw her with a copy of the Snape Family Tree under her arm"

Harry smiled ruefully. Hermoine, she could give everybody a lesson or two on control and responsibility.

"Harry are you really ok with this?"

"No Professor I'm not. But unless I plan to live my life in Azkhaban or as a squib I have no choice, do I?" replied Harry with an edgy voice and cold eyes before he threw the paper in the fireplace and exclaimed, "Incendio".

"We are all called to make sacrifices Harry."

"Not everyone seems to agree with you."

"The Order will come around."

"Oh, they had better!" Harry said harshly as he stretched his legs before him. "I assure you right now. Nothing will make me happier than to let off some steam and go on a hunt. I didn't face off with that maniac just to have our world brought down because of a baby shortage. They will marry if I have to drag each one of the people on the list kicking and screaming to their respective ceremonies."

Harry had grown up too much andtoo soon.His sense of responsibility was now bathed in weariness and a strong sense of loss. Harry had never been allowed to be a child and now when he had finally fulfilled his duty, he was being asked to give up his freedom and enter a marriage with someone who until this morning did not exist. Things were just not fair.

"I would like you to do me a favor Harry."

"Yes, Professor." Said Harry looking at the fire.

"Would you stand with me at my wedding?"

"What? You too! Is no body safe?"

"Nope." Answered Dumbledore laughing popping a life saver in his mouth and offering one to Harry.

"Yes of course, who's the lucky girl?" Harry asked rolling the candy in his mouth.

"Minerva."

"You are a lucky man, she's a lady indeed"

"My thoughts exactly. My thoughts exactly."

"Do you think my bride is a _lady_ too."

"Well the _Snapes_ have always been strong disciplinarians with a strong sense of duty and the women have a fame for being pleasent enough."

"You're right Professor maybe it won't be so bad. Hope is the last thing to go." Harry said resting his head back. Adjusting his legs infront of him. His right leg was almost healed but the damage to the left was irrepearable, he would walk with a slight limp for the rest of his life.

"I just realized something Professor," whispered Harry.

"Yes Harry?"

"I'm going to have a family. I've never had one before. I won't know how to go about it. Do you think I'll be ok?"

Albus closed his eyes briefly. _Oh Harry! You poor child!_

"Yes Harry it will." Albus replied looking Harry firmly in the eyes. Harry smiled satisfied and drifted off to sleep. The headmaster rose making his way out of Grimmauld Manor.

(I apologize for any typos regarding any of the characters names an or places. Hope you enjoy it.)


	5. Chapter 5

First, I'd like to thank those who have posted reviews on the story and those who haven't too(mumbling the last part). It's my first fic and it means a lot to know others are enjoying it. Sorry about any grammar, spelling or spacing mistakes. I do check and double check everything before posting it. Unfortunately, things always seem to get by me, I'll try harder. Lastly, I'd like to state that Harry Potter and co. belong to ROWLING.

**Chapter 5. **

**PART 1. Reactions.**

Snape had never been so furious in his life and he knew why. Because there was nothing he could do about it. No way he could fight it. _The System,_ Wizarding or Muggle was the same. It sucked you in and digested you like a blasted Basilisc.

The _Snape_ family was an old one and now it would be subjected to the Potter's and Lupin's genes. He had done everything to protect his daughters from the likes of Voldermort's Death Eaters and now they had ended up as baby factories for a penniless werewolf and a snot-nosed, albeit very powerful and wealthy wizard. He didn't know whom he hated most that flea bitten wolf or Potter. Yes, the boy had saved the Wizaring World but he couldn't stand him! That "_goody too shoes attitude_" was unbearable.

Of all the wizards in the world! Why them! If it had been only one, he might have been able to handle it but the two together! Merlin! He couldn't even think straight! And then to add insult to injury Hermoine Granger had been thrust upon him! That "little know it all". It was too much! Ok, she wasn't too bad to look at and she had done a lot for the Order but she was practically Potter's sister and he could only take one Potter in his family! He had endured her "know it all" attitude for seven years and now he was stuck with her for life. For life! The law only mentioned divorce, if the spouse was infertile. With his luck, she was probably a "_fertile myrtle_" which would make it worse.

Well, at least he had been spared the Weasly clan. All that red hair and freckles it made him shiver just thinking about it. Oh man he needed a drink! No he needed a bar! A big one with noise and beer and whiskey and anything that would make his reality go away. Walking resolutely, he made his way to the nearest, noisiest pub! And got himself completely and obscenely drunk.

Albus walked quickly through Hoggwarts. He was trying to avoid Minerva but it was proving difficult, the woman knew him too well. Looking behind him as he turned a corner he didn't see her standing infront of him and bumped into her.

"Good afternoon Albus you seem to be in a hurry."

"No, not at all. Just taking a stroll." He replied clearing his throat nervously.

"In the dungeons? Well, I'll walk with you."

"That's not necessary Professor I don't want to keep you from your business."

"But you see Albus you are my business….shall we walk? Oh, and call me Minerva." She invited with a wicked twinkle in her eye.

Sighing The Headmaster nodded. The hunt was over. He had run for years not because he found Minerva unpleasent or undeserving of his affection but because he loved her and had not wanted to burden her with his responsibilties. I guess you could only run from destiny for so long before it took matters into its own hands.

"Now, now Albus you knew it was bound to happen. And, I did tell you I would be here…"

"Yes around the corner, I believe you said."

"Yes, around the corner waiting. It took longer than I thought I must admit. But you must never underestimate a woman's patience."

The headmaster smiled at her fondly. It had been such a long wait for her, but here she was.

"I'm sorry Minerva."

"Why Albus? I'm a big girl and it isn't as if I didn't make the wait enjoyable. It was my choice. Men rarely know what's good for them. I have one question though."

"Yes?"

"Are you happy I waited?" The witch asked calmly.

Leaning forward Albus answered softly, "Yes, oh yes!" and lightly kissed her.

Ron sat _"a mute"_ in his parent's house. In front of him sat Hellena Andrews and the only thing that came to mind was Moaning Myrtle's sister, the annoying, ugly one that is.

Molly Weasley sat holding her son's hand forcing her grip on him to keep him from bolting. She thanked Merlin all her other children were married to spouses chosen by themselves, because if this was a sample of what the Ministry was dishing out Merlin help the rest.

Fred and George stood in the corner making faces behind the poor girl. Their wives trying their best to rein them in but there was only so much you could do.

_Oh my! This was not good_. Thought Mrs. Weasley looking over to her youngest son.

Ron had been unable to make coherent speech since he'd laid eyes on her.

After what seemed like an eternity, the courtesy call ended and the girl left. Ron ran up to his old room shouting, "I won't, I won't!" Fred and George finally cracked up completely and fell on their wives laughing and then they fell on each other in a bigger fit of laughter. Molly sat too shocked to say anything.

_It wasn't that the child was ugly. Well maybe she was a little; she had warts on her face!_

_It wasn't that she was large. Well maybe she was a little; my goodness she was built like a tank, a sturdy one._

_It wasn't that she had a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Well maybe she did a little; Moaning Myrtle had nothing on her._

_It was just that... she was all of those things at the same time!_

"Mother Weasley we will help. Don't you worry about it, right Tabatha?" Said Fred's wife walking to sit next to Mrs. Weasley.

"Mary is right. We will help. I know tons of spells that can clear up her complexion." Replied George's wife taking Mrs. Weasley's hand into her own.

"And I know a charm that can help with her hair." Added Mrs. Weasley.

"Her hair is not the problem Mum!" Screamed George falling to the ground.

"Yeah it's the lack of it!" finished Fred.

"Oh! shut up both of you. You should be helping not enjoying your brother's misfortune. I'm ashamed of you both. Get out! Both of you outside."

Mary and Tabatha shot their respective husbands daggers as they comforted Mrs. Weasley.

"Girls you will help, won't you?"

"Certainly! You don't worry about anything we will get in touch with Ginny and all four of us will go with you to Hellena's house tomorrow and start work on her. She does have a wonderful personality. She's just _work in progress_."

"Yes that's all. Don't you worry about anything when four women put their heads together there's nothing that can't be accomplished." said Tabatha looking at Mary who bit her lip doubtfully over Mrs. Wesley's head

"You are right girls, she has no one. I mean she lost all her family in the war. This is her chance at happiness. She can't help they way she looks, she has a good heart and that's what's important." Said Mrs. Weasley firmly.

Outside Fred and George could still not get themselves under control and _**I won'ts**_ could still be heard upstairs.

**enjoy and review**


	6. Chapter 6

I am getting a larger trickle of reviews so thanks(I guess). The story will be a cross between a drama, humor and romance. I know it might be slow but I have to get the characters all in there before all hell brakes loose.

Harry Potter and co. belong to Rowling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5.**

**Part 2. Reactions**

**Madame Pompfrey** sat in her office. She had been married once before and now it seemed she would do so again. Her first husband had never known she was a witch. She had just been getting her courage up to tell him the truth when he had died in a car accident. She had never married again and now at the age of 57 she was paired off with Moody of all people. Oh well, nothing to do….nothing to do. She couldn't really say she liked or disliked him he was a man set in his ways as was she. She set the newspaper aside and mused over the whole thing.

"Ahum….excuse me" came the voice behind her.

Turning around she was not at all surprised to the see the weather beaten wizard stood by the door in what looked to be his Sunday best.

"Mr. Moody, come in," She said rising from her chair.

"Thank you ma'am." He said stepping inside. "Ma'am, I realize that desperate times call for desperate measures but I don't want you to think that that has anything to do with what I'm about to say."

Madame Pompfrey looked at the former Professor confused and was about to interrupt when he stepped closer.

"Ma'am please let me speak before you say anything…..ahum…. ahum…. I want to say that you are a fine woman and that I have great respect for you as a person and as a healer. Before all this nonsense broke out I had every intention of asking you to have tea with me in hopes of getting to know you better. Because, to be honest… I'm quite taken with you. I realize that I have little to offer someone as you but I hope that you find it in yourself to give me a chance at being more than just a name and a number assigned to you by the Ministry. Anyway that's what I came to say."

Madame Pompfrey stood too shocked to move. Time stood still for what seemed an eternity. Moody looked down and was about to turn when Madame Pomfrey took a step forward.

"Professor, I apologize for my rudeness. I have the kettle on. If, you'd like we could have some tea now. If, you have nothing else planned that is." She said pointing to her private rooms.

"No ma'am nothing planned." He said clearing his throat again.

"Good then." She said smiling pleasantly. If fate had intervened to bring them together then she would be damned if she didn't make the best of it. He was a _good man set in his ways _she amended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Neville **sat quite still between his Grandmother and his future bride Penelope. She was a beautiful girl or so he thought. He got the impression his Grandmother didn't like her though and wondered why.

Penelope had heard of Neville but had never really talked to him until this morning when she and her family and had received an invitation to his home. Penelope sat and eyed him carefully. So, this was her husband. He was a homely boy, that went without saying but he had warm eyes and a kind way about him. The grandmother well, she was another story completely. The old bat had not stopped looking down here pure blood nose at her since she and her parents had walked through the door.

"So Mrs. Longbottom. Your family is into what kind of business."

"Gold."

"Excuse me?"

"Gold. We are in Gold. We trade in it."

"Oh I see."

"I doubt that you do Mr. Wells. What do you do?"

"We have a chain of Italian fast food restaurants Ma'am."

Mrs. Longbottom could only sigh. Still the girl was pretty and so long as she gave her great grand children and kept her grandson happy and the family stayed away it might actually work. My goodness she could actually smell the tomatoes on these people! The Ministry was indeed mad!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anastasia and Alessandra sat in the library in Snape Manor waiting for their father to rise. He had come in earlier that morning in a most unbecoming state and had been levitated to his room were he was now "_sleeping it off". _

Anastassia sat pondering their situation while Alessandra read up on werewolves. Their father had let it slip about Remus, Alessandra's fiancée and now Alessandra sat in near hysteria reading everything from Little Red Riding Hood to Wolves, Wolves and more Wolves.

"Anasstassia is there no way out?"

"I don't see one sister."

"But a werewolf." Alessandra said almost in tears.

"Control yourself damn it."

"Control? Easy for you to say. You got a hero, a blasted rich one. I got a wolf and a poor one! I mean he is penniless. I can't live like that." Wailed Alessandra.

"Your such a drama queen!"

"You know Anastassia you can be a real bitch!"

"Only when you whine like a little prat!"

"You would too if you had to live like me!"

"How Alessandra?"

"Don't play stupid! We went to the best schools. We are used to a certain kind of life. This is ridiculous I will not be forced into marrying beneath me!"

Before Anastassia could answer, their father made an entrance.

"Good morning daughters."

"Father! Sir!" They answered curtseying before they ran into his arms sobbing.

Snape held his two daughters patting them. They had grown so much over the years. But to him they were still his little girls.

"Father must we?" Asked Anastassia holding her father tightly.

"Yes you must." he answered simply.

Crying Anastassia buried her face into his shoulder.

"But Sir. My fiancée is a werewolf? Surely it's dangerous. What if he hurt me?" Whimpered Alessandra in her most little girl lost voice. It did miracles. Anastassia heard her sister's tone of voice and mentally applauded her. _Work it! Work it!_

"That will never happen werewolves do not hurt their mates."

"Mates! Father. I was raised to be the mistress of a Manor not the mate of a wolf." She cried burying her face into her hands stomping her foot down.

"Anastassia, Alessandra control yourselves." Snape ordered sternly. Both girls looked up at him hurt but reined in their emotions. It would not do to anger their father he knew them too well. He had not only spied on Voldermort but on them too. Yes, Snape knew his girls more than they did themselves.

"Father it is unfair to allow Alessandra to live a penniless life just because her husband does not have the means to support her."

"I will give Alessandra a dowry on her wedding day."

"Oh thank you Father!" Shouted Alessandra hugging her father and mouthing a _thank you_ to Anastassia.

"The only problem will be getting Lupin to accept the money." Commented Snape thoughtfully.

"Who?'

"Lupin your future husband. That is his family name."

"Never heard of it, how common." whispered Alessandra shivering. "Well it is my dowry so he will have to accept it unless he wants to deal with me."

"Sir….do they now about us being….?" Asked Anastassia.

Snape looked at them both and shook his head. "No one knows. Information is power girls always remember that. You have something over each of your husbands' heads, a strength neither of them is aware off. Keep it that way for as long as possible."

"Yes sir!"

The girls respected their father immensely. The truth is that he was the only one they respected at all, which was fine by him. Therefore, anything he said they took to heart. They were willful girls, intelligent, quick too anger and dangerous if they took a dislike to anyone. Nevertheless, they were his daughters and Snape would protect them with his life.

"Now stand back and let me look at you!" he ordered.

The girls quickly took two steps back and let their father inspect them. They were eighteen, about 5 feet 7 inches and slim which made them look taller still. They had their father'eatures except for the nose thank Merlin. They were twins but not identical although they looked so much alike that they were often mistaken for one another. They had long wavy black hair that fell below their waist with gold streaks in it. They had mouths on them that would make a sailor blush. They were his little girls. Smiling he looked down and thought about the prat and wolf and how sweet revenge indeed was.

"Why are you smiling Sir?" asked Alessandra.

"Because you are my daughters and I love you."

"Oh thank you sir. Thank you so much. We love you too." the girls chorused.

Snape did not approve of open displays of affection but he was not ashamed of hugging his girls. He had waited eighteen years to do so.

part 3 deals with Hermoine and Snape, the girls and their respective future husbands, everybody duck!


	7. Chapter 7 deal with it!

I'm getting a lot of hits but few reviews so I'm not sure if many people are actually reading what I'm writing. Let me know if you like it or not, leave a review pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Thanks. Lastly, Harry and co. belong to ROWLING.

**Chapter 7. **

**Part 3. Reactions.**

Hermoine sat in her parent's house biting her nails angrily. Prof. Snape had finally contacted her. He had requested to see her, to discuss their _predicament_. The fiend had actually used that word. She stood and walked over to the other chair and sat. She pulled her legs up only to bring them down again and walk around the room five minutes later. The man could still make her fume. She walked over to the window and shivered slightly; the room was a little cold. She closed the drapes pausing slightly; a crow sat on a branch looking straight at her. Shaking herself, she pulled the drapes and cast a spell to light the fireplace. She could hear the bird squawking outside.

Alessandra squawked angrily "that stupid twit" had drawn the drapes on her. Looking up she took flight to meet with her sister on the other side of the street. Their father had mentioned his meeting with their future stepmother, they had wanted to come along but he had said no, explaining they would be meeting her tomorrow evening along with their fiancées. They had protested because they wanted to show him their interest and worry but it had all been for nothing he had said no in the end.

Hermoine waited and waited it was almost a quarter to seven so she went to the small kitchen for a sandwich. That man, did he need that much attention? She looked down at her bologna sandwich and was about to pick it up when she heard a tapping at the back door turning around she was just in time to see an owl drop a letter at her doorstep. Walking over she opened the door and picked up the note.

_Hermoine, _

_I know I kind of made fun of you yesterday morning at the meeting. And I want to say I'm sorry. I know that I'm an idiot. I don't think very much sometimes. _

_I wrote to Ginny and she sent me a howler about it. She and Seamus are still on their honeymoon. They don't know how lucky they are._

_Anyways... _

_I want to thank you for your friendship and I would like to say good-bye. I have decided that I will not be getting married my bride was obviously chosen by Malfoy or Snape so you can imagine what I got stuck with. _

_I can only say thanks for helping me in school and for sitting next to me during the third year second semester potions exam because I copied from you without you knowing. Since I'm going into hiding I just thought I should come clean._

_Good bye. _

_RON._

"He what! The little twirp copied from me! Well, I hope he got stuck with a wild banshee! How dare he!" Yelled Hermoine at the top of her lungs tearing the letter into little pieces before she walked into the library and threw it in the fire.

She watched the paper burn, when she felt the hair at the back of her neck stand she turned and jumped back when she saw Snape standing not two feet from her.

"Professor Snape! You startled me!" She squeaked out in surprise

"You did get my letter Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, certainly"

"Then I don't understand your surprise."

"I expected you to use the door that's all. I mean this is not the Magical World."

"Please explain why I would even consider that when I can simply apparate in here directly from my residence."

"Haven't you heard when in Rome-"

"I'm not Roman." Snape said getting angry.

"Well it's just that…that…that…"Hermoine stuttered not understanding why she felt so nervous.

"Do you have an illness in the family that I should be made aware of, a speech impediment perhaps?"

"No." she answered frowning. Then understanding dawned on her and she screamed more forcefully, "You are rude Prof. Snape!"

"No, I am only making a comment based on observation. You seem to be unable to make coherent dialogue and as you and I are to have children I would like to be made aware of any fact that might affect their health." He said looking at her unwaveringly. She remained silent.

"No? None?" He asked sarcastically. "Then I guess you are nervous in my presence."

"I am not nervous." She said her mind screamed _liar, liar pants on fire!_

"Ms. Granger. Please! Let's dispense with this bickering. I have taken the time and steps to help me accept our situation. And had hoped that you of all people would have the maturity to also deal with this as an adult and not as a coy little virgin of fifteen."

Hermoine said nothing blushing angrily.

"Professor It is not that I have not come to accept our situation as you say. It's just that I don't see why you should be so rude to me. I have only tried since the first day we met to do my very best as a student and as a witch but nothing has ever been good enough for you. I have not changed Professor nor will. I am as you call it "a know it all", but I'm a good one. I have a lot to offer any man that marries me so you are doing me no favors!"

"I never said I was Ms. Granger."

"Not in words sir. But your actions are so loud I can't hear you speaking."

"Oh please! And that means?"

"That means that I will be your wife in 4 and a half days-"

"Four and a half? Oh, of course you've done your homework."

"I simply did some calculations based on the number of couples-"

"Spare me Ms. Granger I was being sarcastic!

"Don't shut me up!" Hermoine said angrily. Her eyes were beginning to sting. _Why was he being so mean?_

"I was not shutting you up!"

"Were too. Look Professor," the girl said taking a deep breath to calm herself before she continued, "it is very obvious that you don't want me. You had to get drunk I'm sure to be able to come to terms with the idea of being married to me. But don't think that I will be your door mat. I know what I am worth. I deserve at least your respect because I know I have earned it. You are not the only one that has been _put out_ by this. I have chosen to be happy for the rest of my life. You can either be part of that happiness or not."

"What sentiment! Really Ms. Granger save your dramatics for someone who-"

"Who what Professor? Who cares? Well, maybe I would if I could but I can't so, I'm making the best of it and so should you. There over 5,000 men in the same boat and I'm sure they are trying ."

Snape wanted to throttle her. _The little bitch was actually giving him a lecture. Who the hell had died and left her in charge! Had he missed a fucking meeting?_

"What's the matter Professor? A cat got your tongue or you are not man enough to –?" That's as far as Hermoinie got before Snape closed the distance and shook her with every word he spit out at her.

"You are a stupid little bitch you know nothing except what you read in books. You will be living in my world and leaving yours and not the other way around." More calmly but no less angrily he continued. "No I will not use the door, no I will not tolerate your muggle attitudes because you are not one nor am I. You will be part of my life, my house, with my name. I am not doing you any favors but neither are you. You speak of your self -worth but you chose like Mr. Potter to hide from it. He at the mutt's house and you here in your Mummy and Daddy's house."

"Don't you dare talk about Harry!" Shouted Hermoine angrily.

"Of course I won't! He will be family very soon."

Hermoine only clenched her jaw tightly. _Maybe that's why she had been so nervous. There was nothing she could do about this. No book she could study. This was life, and marriage, and kids, and it scared her. Merlin! She had just turned seventeen and she was expected to marry and have children. How was anybody supposed to deal with that. Things were so different here in Muggle England, so normal._

"I don't want to get married." she whispered looking at Snape. " not because it's you. It's just that I can't. I know I have to but I'm afraid and you are not a patient person and you find me annoying and I probably am, a little. I don't know what to do. I need time. I need to get used to this." she confessed

"You have four and a half days. We'll begin immediately you'll call me Severus and I'll call you Hermione. "

"Professor-"

"Severus, I forbid you to call me Professor do it again and I'll beat you." Hermoine could only gasp.

"Hermoine being part of the Wizarding World is attractive; doing magic is a gift. But being part of our society comes with certain responsibilities. Responsibilities to family, blood, tradition, magic. You can't have your cake and eat it too. So, _deal with it_. "

"It'll be difficult."

"GET OVER IT AND FAST!" Said Snape firmly.

"I need you to attend dinner at 7 pm sharp at Snape Manor, you are to meet my daughters, their fiancées will also be there. Dress will be formal" he informed her making ready to leave.

"Formal?" she asked.

"Meaning a dress, I'm sure you own one." he clarified drily.

"I own several." She replied clenching her jaw again. Severus looked at her. _Nasty habit she had of clenching her jaw. She's going to give herself a headache!_

"Severus I want to ask something of you."

"Ask away." He said looking at the bookcase from the corner of his eye. _Had something just moved in the shadows?_

"I don't appreciate the tone you take with me." She said matter of factly.

"That sounds like a personal problem."

"You are making fun of me." she accused.

"No I am not. This is who I am. I will not change. I am not interested. Hermoine, choose your battles." He said before disapparating.

Hermoine stood looking at the empty spot. Closing her eyes she promised herself that he would. She was scared but she would get over it. Walking upstairs, she did not notice a crow sitting on the highest shelf of the bookcase, _just like the one outside. _

_I said that I would have other characters in this chapter but I couldn't get them in. Next chapter. Dinner at Snape Manor and it hits the fan so wear raincoats or shields!_


	8. Chapter 8 part 1 Introductions

Sorry this took so long but I went out of town and then I was busy with Christ Mass. I had so many problems trying to get this chapter just right. I wrote it and re wrote it. Any way I think I got it how I wanted it. Thanks for the reviews. I treasure them like Gold. The only think that comes to mind is, "stay Gold Pony boy". Don't know why. I think I've had too much sauce. I would like to thank the input from Candy Cane, she gave me tons of ideas.

Lastly, I would like to say that Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.

**Chapter 8. **

**Part one. INTRODUCTIONS. **

Snape apparated in his home to find the girls gone. Unsurprised he sat in the library and waited for them. They arrived ten minutes later and served tea. He said nothing and watched them. They had spied on him, had gone against his explicit wishes.

They sipped their tea and tried to chat with him but he didn't reply. They had drunk three cups of tea and were about to leave when he put his cup in front of them to be refilled. So, they sat and drank, and drank, and drank, and drank…... he was making his tea disappear with wandless magic; the girls were not. He looked at them pitying their bladders. It was one in the morning and Snape stretched his legs out before him and got more comfortable, _they_ were good he had to admit but he was better.

Alessandra and Anastassia knew that somehow he knew about their little adventure.The evening wore on and Alessandra, finally nodded and allowed Anastassia to begin their confession and apology. They had screwed up, now it was time to try to weasel out of it.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Anastassia."

"We went to see our future step mother."

"We apologize Sir, you told us not to." Alessandra said.

"We were worried." Anastassia explained.

Did all twins do that, finish each other's sentences wondered Snape sipping his tea _for real this time. _

"If you are going to sit there and lie to me then you can save your breath. At least admit you did it because you felt like it and accept the consequences of your actions."

_CONSEQUENCES!_ The Twins panicked.They had heard of her father's reputation.They had laughed at his ingenuity for extracting payback from those who crossed him.The Twins looked at each other nervously.

"You are right Papa. We went there to spy." Said Alessandra praying to any deity within earshot to help out.

"We were curious about this _Hermoine." _Added Anastassia.

"We have heard things about her and we wanted to see her for ourselves." Finished the other.

Snape smirked he could almost hear the hurt in her voice. Ok so he wouldn't turn them into crows maybe not completely.

"You would not let us go with you and we were hurt so we decided to go in secret." Whispered Alessandra.

"But I found out. You really need to be less obvious. Listen closely. You will treat Hermoine as a stepmother is treated and the mother of your brothers and sisters. I will not have a family feud because of you two."

"Very well father, you are of course right." said Anastassia not wanting to argue any longer.

"I will go to bed now. Good evening."

He walked to the door leaving the girls in shock; their father had done nothing to them. They waited until he was out the door before Alessandra opened her mouth to point it out and found her beautiful voice turned into the screechy sound of a crow. Anastassia's eyes opened wide and heard the same thing coming out of her own mouth. They tried to rise to run after their father but they found themselves unable to do so. They were stuck to their chairs. The girls tried to remain calm but it all went out the window when they felt the pressure on their bladders, their tea had finally kicked in. Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! The girls squawked! The deities turned a deaf ear.

Walking upstairs Snape smiled and then laughed as he heard the squawking and the chairs moving. He really was cruel. He toyed with the idea of setting them loose but decided against it, for every action there is a reaction.

Half an hour later after hearing the equivalent of whimpers he charmed the chairs to release them and heard what could only be described as the girls stampeding to the bathroom down the main hall. He wondered who would make it to the bathroom first. his money was on Alessandra she was physically the strongest. He was right Anastassia suffered the most embarrissing situation running upstairs to the second bathroom. She would not forgive Alessandra for a while.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The evening would undoubtedly prove to be a long one thought Snape. Tiffy had announced that the first guests had arrived. He looked himself over once more and then proceeded to his daughters' sitting room to escort them downstairs.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

When word had got around of their existence the Twins had received invitations to the old houses of the Wizarding World, the girls liked nothing better then to socialize be it in the Muggle or the Wizarding Wolrd, so they had quickly accepted some of the most important invitations. However, since their father had not seen fit to lift the first hex from them they had had to send notes canceling their social engagements for that day.

As a result, they were furious at each other, _that was oh so bad_! Alessandra blamed Anastassia, since it had been her idea to spy, while Anastassia blamed her sibling for having been spotted. Their minds raced, evil plans were forming on how to get each other. Anastassia was furious at Alessandra for taking her time in the bathroom last night so, she took all of her sister's combs and brushes and hid them. Alessandra had retaliated by taking Anastassia's favorite silver comb and had only given it back or better yet flung it at her after her sister had whined or better yet squawked for an hour. Anastassia escaped injury only because she ducked in time. The silver comb had smashed into one of the charmed paintings. The portrait had taken itself off the hook and walked out. Snape had bumped into the portrait as it hurried by in a huff. When Snape walked into their bedroom he was surprised to see the girls' elves standing by their mistresses handing them items to use in their personal missile war. Snape had furiously threatened to turn them into crows. They had calmed down fast enough but they still shot him hurtful looks while their elves repaired the room.

Half an hour later, the girls sat eyeing each other critically. Alessandra and Anastasia had both decided to wear the same dress and same hairstyle they looked eerily identical. Dangerous things happened whenever they decided to do this.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Snape entered the sitting room and found the Twins looking at each other. They rose when he entered and curtseyed. Snape drew his wand and he waved it saying _"parlitus humanus"._ The girls opened their mouths to thank their father. He took them in his arms and held them briefly before holding an arm out to each and they walked out of the room.

It seemed that the Twins had decided a long time ago to love and forgive one person anything and had chosen their Father as that person. Anyone else, watch out!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Remus and Harry had decided to arrive together something about strength in numbers came to mind. Remus had almost not attended and had only agreed after he found out that Harry and Hermoine would both be there. Dressed in black, they both waited in a sitting room, an enormous one.

"It's _big_ that's all I can say." Said Harry looking at the ceiling painted with frescos.

Remus looked up and then at the objects in the room nervously. **_Wealth_** was all he could think of and it made him ill. Sirius had been kind enough in the name of friendship to leave him an inheritance. He had planned to use the money to buy a modest house. He had figured if he managed it well, budgeted, and got a job teaching he could live comfortably. However, how do you budget with a wife used to this? He looked around in despair.

Harry walked around, with a slight limp all the cold marble, was all he could think. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked young, too young he thought angrily, for the millionth time he wondered why there was no potion that could make him taller. He was five four and prayed that his future bride would be short or at least his same height. Everyone was taller than he, hell even Hermione was five was five! He was seventeen and looked fourteen! He swore under his breath and ran his hand through his hair the damn thing would not keep still. He tugged at his collar, it was too tight. What was wrong with him I mean he had been ok with the marriage thing yesterday. Now all of a sudden he was freaking out. He looked over at Remus, his friend looked just as uncomfortable as he did.

"Maybe it won't be so bad!"

"Yeah right." Whispered Remus edgily,"I think the Ministry is possessed. This is madness! I mean, don't they know what I am?"

"You are a margined brother remember."

"Well, I have never wanted to remain more margined than now. I mean I've always known that Snape was well off but this is another world."

Harry nodded understanding his adopted God father's feelings and was about to point out the strange carvings on the chimney mantle when the doors were thrown open by the snobbiest looking elf they had ever seen.

There at the doorway stood Snape with his daughters.

"Am I seeing double?" asked Harry under his breath.

"Nope they are twins, I think. They are beautiful."

Groaning Harry noticed their height. "They are tall… don't I ever get a break?"

"Mr. Potter, Professor Lupin let me introduce you to my daughters." Offered Snape walking his daughters to them. "This is Alessandra, Mr. Lupin. Alessandra let me introduce you to your fiancée Mr. Remus Lupin." Lupin walked over and kissed her hand.

Alessandra had never been so disappointed in her life. The man was not only poor but old. He looked practically worn out. He looked ill and it was two weeks after the full moon. Poor, old, a werewolf to boot, and sick. Oh why her? Wait a minute that was good maybe he was dying or something. Ok she might be a widow soon and then she could go back home and live at her father's house. With the independence of a widow and her father's money things might not be so bad. She could only hope, she thought smiling. The effect on her face was scary.

"Anastassia this is Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter my daughter Anastassia." Anastassia held out her hand and curtseyed. Her eyes could not believe it, there was no way he was old enough to marry. Oh my God! people would think she was cradle robbing, he looked twelve. He was shorter than her, at least three inches. The difference in height would simply be obscene if she ever dared to wear heels. His hair was a mess and he was so thin. Didn't he eat? He definitely looked ill maybe he was dying. Wow a wealthy widow, She could only hope she thought smiling down at him.

Potter took the offered hand and kissed it. He sneaked a glance over to the other sister; it was obvious they had not met the _Twins _expectations.

Lupin was not against getting married to help the population problem but he would have preferred to marry someone more within his economic means.

Harry had done plenty already and was willing to do this one last thing but if the girl had been shorter and not Snape's daughter all would have been so much easier. Disappointment on Harry and Lupin's behalf turned to caution as both girls smiled at their fiancées. Lupin a werewolf actually felt like growling. Harry shifted uneasily.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Severus knew that his daughters would be disappointed but then so was he. The only thing a Snape could do was was make the best of it. The Snapes' were notorious for turning situations around. Potter was wealthy and a hero. Lupin well he had better make himself useful somehow. Severus was about to ask Lupin about his plans for the wedding when Tiffy announced the arrival of his other guest.

"I must leave for some minutes to speak to Hermoine, I leave you ladies to better acquaint yourselves with your fiancées." Announced Snape as he apparated elsewhere.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The four looked at each other and it was Lupin who managed to say something before the silence became too much.

"You are twins."

"Not identical." replied Alessandra.

"I see. You look amazingly alike." Added Harry.

"How old are you?" asked Alessandra bluntly.

Harry was thrown back by her bluntness and was about to answer when his fiancée spoke.

"Now, now, sister you have enough to worry about with your fiancée don't worry about mine." Intervened Anastassia.

"Really sister it's just a question. You don't want to break any underage laws." Countered Alessandra.

"Well at least I won't be worried about rabies!" shot her Twin, Lupin actually yelped.

"Rabies!...Well you always wanted children. Now you've got one and without the nine month waiting period" smiled Alessandra sweetly ignoring the angry gasp from Harry…..it would be a long night

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He was amazed to see Hermoine dressed in an elegant blue gown. She looked almost pretty but young, too young for his liking. She would need to start wearing her hair up he decided.

"The gown is becoming," he complimented, "though you should wear your hair up from now on."

"I like my hair the way it is. I don't intend to change it."

"But you will. I will be busy with my daughters' weddings tomorrow so I will not have a chance to speak to you until the day of ours. I wish to inform you of some things before then."

"_Will what_?" asked Hermoine coldly.

"Change your hair! You are not ignorant so don't act as if this is a surprise to you." Snape shouted. He really was in no mood. The girl had better be careful.

"Don't scream at me! How dare you!"

"Listen you **stupid girl** I have no patience for this-" Hermoine gasped _STUPID! _She 'd show him _stupid_ and before she could stop herself she slapped him soundly across his face.

The little tart had slapped him. Oh, he'd make her pay he moved quickly and grabbing her hair he twisted it around his fist "You will marry me in two days, after the ceremony you will reside in the manor; you will not have a job. Snape women do not work. You can however assist me in my Potions." Hermoine struggled to free herself from the painful grasp but Snape only tightened his hold making her whimper and continued. "You will have entertaining responsibilities. My daughters will assit you with such if you want. I will expect children, boys to be exact to carry on the Snape name. If you have girls, you will continue to have children until a boy is finally born. I will not have Potters or Lupins in charge of the Snape fortune.One last thing marriage in families such as mine are bonded meaning unfaithfulness will not be an option... ever. Do you undertand?" Hermoine managed a yes and Snape let her go. She breathed hard trying to recover. Rubbing her hands gingerly through her hair. The only thing that came to her mindwas how much she actually wanted to remain a witch. She knew she could not live without her magic she had acted without thinking and now she'd pay for it. She would not cower before him but she had to be smarter than him. She was not going to give up; she wanted to be happy a happy **_witch_** to be exact. Her love for her magic would make her stronger. She had chosen her world. She'd have to do better, be smarter. Grudgingly she awarded round one to Snape.

Snape walked with Hermoine wondering what had gotten into the stupid girl. He swore and walked faster wanting the night to end quickly he was getting a headache, the after effects of his drinking expedition were kicking in _again_ he should have taken a second dose of the hang over potion. He was entertaining his Twins, the Potter Prat, a werewolf, and this stupid girl. Still it was custom to have a formal dinner to make formal introductions. The end of the night could not come fast enough.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Snape walked to the sitting room and found both of his girls pointing their wands at each other. Their bickering had developed into hexing. Harry and Remus had simply stepped aside; you never got in the middle of two women fighting let alone two witches fighting.

"What is going on here?" He thundered grabbing both wands from the Twins. Hermoine jumped back.

"She insulted my fiancée." Alessandra said.

"Only cause she did mine." Explained the other.

"Potter, Lupin can you not keep your fiancées in hand?" asked Snape disgusted with everyone in the room. His girls were marrying _wuzzes_. Well at least Hermione would have boys to carry on the name he would be damned if Lupin's and Potter's _wuzzy_ genes would come anywhere near the Snape fortune. How had the boy destroyed Voldermort and the other one was a freaking werewolf, damn it act like one.

"Our fiancées? They are your daughters first." Answered Harry offended.

"Only until tomorrow then they are your responsibility and I expect them to be treated well but firmly."

"You are not common witches to be fighting out in the open!" said Snape coldly looking at the Twins.

"You are right! I will have a name to live up to it is not becoming to be fighting like a _common_ witch!" Said Anastassia backing away emphasizing the word _common_ for all it was worth.

"You fiend!" Screamed Alessandra taking a step forward.

"Now sister, it's not my fault not all of us can go up in the world." Added Anastassia smugly.

"Take care you don't get a nosebleed looking down then!" Answered Alessandra looking down at Harry.

Anastassia clenched her jaws. "You really should speak to your betters with more respect after tomorrow you won't have- "

"That is enough!" Hermoine had had it. They were horrible. She looked at poor Harry and Prof. Lupin and her heart ached for them. They had fought for this, no way!

The Twins stopped. Well the whole room stopped and every one turned to look at her.

"We should try to get along. I mean we'll all be family in some way or another, won't we?" Said Hermoine uncomfortably but not willing to back down. Everyone would be happy in her family if it killed her or if Snape didn't kill her first. She had been so stupid to slap him. You didn't get Snape with frontal attacks, next time she'd know better. If there was a next time, she added to herself.

"Hermoine is right. Ms Snape I am aware that there are differences in our heritages my family is not known much in the circles you are familiar with, Lupins have always been scholars with modest means." Explained Remus looking at Anaastassia.

Anastassia had enough sense to look a little guilty, it had gotten away from her but she didn't have it easy I mean how could anyone enjoy entertaining and hosting when your husband looked like he should be sitting in a high chair and not at the head of the table.

"As for me Ms. Snape I realize that you may not think much of me, but take care not to judge people by their appearance. I have a name and wealth but I value loyalty, respect and friendship more."

_Yeah right! Loyalty, respect and friendship were all fine but if you did not have the influence that came with the right name and wealth those things meant nothing_. _He was in for a rude awakening_. Alessandra thought but said nothing and looked down.

"Well, that went well." Growled Snape sarcastically andproceeded tointroduce them to Hermoine. "Alessandra, Anastassia this is your future stepmother. I expect you to treat her as befits her new station."

Hermoine looked at the Twins and nodded in greeting. The girls both stepped forward and pecked her on the cheek.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance Ms. Granger"," they said in unison. Well they had been right the first time _she was not much to look at_, they thought critically but said nothing outloud. It was one thing to insult their fiancées another to insult their father's new bride. They were angry not _mad._

Hermoine nodded her head. "You can call me Hermoine"

"That would not be appropriate you will be our _Step Mama_ in two days." Replied Alessandra.

"It is not our way to call the wife of the Patriarch by her first name." explained Anastassia looking at Hermoine like a dumb child.

"Oh that's ridiculous!" Exclaimed Harry looking at Hermoine. Harry had had it. Really what was up with these people?

"Liberties in forms of address amongst certain families are unheard of." Lupin explained to Harry. Lupin sensed Harry's anxiety and exasperation with the whole thing and felt for him. He'd have to talk to him about it or he would explode.

"Well what am I supposed to call her we went to school together for Pete's sake!"

"Oh nonsense! Of course, you can call me Hermoine." Said Hermoine impatiently.

The Twins looked at Hermoine as you would a three-headed snake. _Their step Mother was naïve_. Hermoine only swallowed annoyed with herself, _why was this happening. She didn't want this situation but she didn't want to lose her magic, or her friends._

"You will be called what you are Lady Snape and that's all. The Twins may call you the less formal Step Mama anything other than that would not be suitable.

Hermoine could only stare speechless. _What was wrong with the world! Lady Snape! Step Mama! SHE WAS 17!_

Harry was about to snap at Snape when he saw Remus shake his head slightly. He and Remus would have plenty to talk about later for now Harry bit his tongue.

"Well now _that that,_ is out of the way maybe we can proceed with dinner." Announced Snape escorting a mute Hermoine from the room. Snape actually felt sorry for her but only for a second. He was stuck with her after all. Hermoine was trying to recover and had opted to remain silent. Her mind working over time trying to assimilate everything. The gerbil was running double time there was an answer to all of this, something to make it all better and she'd find it. She had graduated top in her class after all.

Harry offered his arm to Anastassia. She sighed but none too quietly which caused him to bring those emerald eyes to bare down on her. Harry clenched his jaw said nothing but withdrew his arm. There was no way he could get out of this but he'd be damned if Snape's daughter got the best of him. Anastassia looked straight ahead and said nothing.

At the same time….

Remus walked over to Alessandra and offered her his arm. Alessandra raised her hand to walk with him but her fingers barely touched his sleeve. Remus took notice and pulled his arm away silently. He'd be damned if this little brat would look down her nose at him. He had battled worst monsters than her. His life had been just fine without her, well may be not but he wouldn't take her bitchiness. Alessandra looked straight ahead angrily and said nothing.

The three couples walked out in silence, barriers had been drawn. Everyone knew where everyone stood. If they could actually survive dinner, they might actually stand a chance.


	9. Chapter 9 DINING WITH THE SNAPES

Thanks to the few, few…let me say that again _very few_ who review. The rest of you can kiss my hinny.

There is a scene in the chapter that has got some making out. I'm sure you've all made out at one time or another so no negative comments please. We are all mature; well we're supposed to be anyway.

Next chapter will have some mature theme also, you've been warned.

Lastly Harry Potter and Co. belong to ROWLING.

**CHAPTER 9.**

**Part 2. Dinning with the Snapes.**

Dinner was a tense affair but Snape seemed oblivious. Nothing could be further from the truth. It just seemed to him that his steak and potatoes held more merit and did him more good than those around him.

They were not a very happy group. Remus and Harry were speaking to each other ignoring their fiancées who looked like they were about to blow a fuse. The Twins were never ever ignored, "_well too bad there was always a first time" _thought Harry, maliciously.

Hermoine was trying hard to sit still. The dress she had picked out itched making her very uncomfortable. She had tried to make conversation with the Twins but had received yes and no answers and had quit after a couple of times. Sighing she brought all her attention to Snape who seemed to be enjoying his dinner a little too much. The man was cutting his steak with such gusto it made her cringe.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally made it to dessert. The desserts were laid out in a large cart and two house elves jumped around eagerly waiting to serve the guests. The cart held cakes, pastries and ice cream as well as teas, different flavored coffees, hot chocolate and punch, really, it was a delight.

Harry who loved ice cream, much to his fiancée's dislike had a banana split. Banana splits were not a dignified dessert. He could have cared less and attacked the ice cream like there was no tomorrow. His fiancée did her father proud and ignored him. Harry noticed it and damned _The Ministry_ once more and proceeded to grab a piece ofpie. The words "_a growing boy_" came to mind as he _swallowed_ his pie and went for a second piece closely followed by a third. By this time, his fiancée had lost all hope of him being ill. No one with that appetite would be dying soon unless it was from heartburn. No, he'd live for a long time and he'd be in charge of the money. _In charge!_ Oh no, time for some kissing up she thought and shyly smiled at him. Harry ignored her. He was getting a cold and the damn marble was not helping.

Remus sat eyeing his German chocolate cake and felt his fiancée looking at him. He looked up stared at her openly she had pissed him off earlier. She had royally pissed him off and he was getting angrier by the second. She looked at him acting as if he wasn't there. "You think you can ignore me, we'll see." thought Remus a second before his eyes turned a gold yellow and he allowed her to see an ounce of the wolf he carried inside him. The effect was frightening and the girl yelped and dropped her spoon making a loud sound that echoed through out the dining room.

The change came and went in a split second and when those around him turned to her his features were normal and there was a look of concern on his face. Embarresed she didn't dare look up for the rest of the meal. Remus went back to his dessert, enjoying it thoroughly.

Snape new the Twins were _a pain_ and he loved them for it but they would soon be married. True his sons-n-laws were not what he would have chosen but he was sure the girls would make the best of it. He looked from Remus to Harry and then looked down in disgust cutting into the cheesecake forcefully. The only thing that had saved the situation was _his marriage_ and knowing there would be sons to carry on the family name. In fact, he would have married again even if the Ministry had not taken it upon itself to pick out a wife for him just to make sure the Snape fortune went to Snapes and not to another branch of the family. He looked over to Hermoine, he had to admit she wasn't all that bad looking….not like Weasley's fiancée. He had heard about her, she was supposed to be hideous.

Snape decided to leave the couples to their own devices and started chatting with Hermoine about the house's history.

zzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz

Dessert was finally over and the couples rose to go to the library. Snape offered Hermoine his arm and walked away pointing out the carvings along side the windows.

Harry rose and began walking away when someone cleared her throat; he turned around and saw Anastassia looking at him mortified. She was standing by the table waiting for him, her eyes shooting daggers.

He looked at her and held out his arm exasperated. When she looked at him doubtfully, Harry asked annoyed "Well, are you coming or not!" and moved to follow Snape and Hermoine, Anastassia walked next to him frowning.

"If you frown you'll get wrinkles." Was all he said. She gasped and Harry giggled uncontrollably, which only made her angrier.

Mean while….

Remus moved predatorily over to his fiancée. She stood stock still. Making eye contact he offered her his arm, nervously she took it and walked out with him. Remus felt a little sorry for her but growled in her ear "Don't worry I don't bite unless provoked." Alessandra turned to him and then looked straight ahead not wanting to provoke. Remus had to bite the inside of his mouth to not laugh out loud.

zZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

In the library …

The couples sat in the Library.

"Well let's make this short we all have things to do I'm sure. You are both to marry my daughters tomorrow Alessandra at 9:40 and Anastassia at 10:15. Both of my daughters will receive dowries. Half of the money will be put in the husband's name the other half will be left in their names so they can have some financial freedom."

"I don't agree." Harry said.

Snape sighed; Anastassia gasped in shock and argued, "It's my money."

"Actaully it isn't. It's your father's and I say no. So that's that. I believe I have to accept it too and I don't."

"B- b- but…..you can't be serious." Stuttered Anastassia.

"But, but I am." Mimicked Harry and then added offhandedly, "Sorry I don't agree with this dowry business."

"I wish to make it a gift to my daughter on her wedding day." tried Snape.

"If you wish to do that I can't stop you. But any monetary gifts she gets have to go to my account, I will give her a monthly allowance based on the size of the gift." Said Harry closing Snape off again. Can't handle your fiancée, he'd show him.

"Father, he can't do that!" cried Anastassia.

"Yes he can.," answered Snape watching Harry closely.

"Yes I can and I will."

"…But why? I can handle my money." argued Anastassia looking at Harry angrily.

"Your money yes but it's not yours it's his. All gifts have to go through the husband. I believe that's the custom." Harry said turning to Snape who nodded.

"If it's custom we're talking about then why can't I get a dowry?" She countered.

"Because I don't want your dowry," stated Harry firmly.

"But I do!" she shouted making the cups explode. Snape scowled at her and she managed to settle down a bit.

Harry eyed her with a look of boredom and said. "Parlor tricks? I'm not impressed. It's not your decision to make anyway"

"Your cruel" cried Anastassia tears rolling down her cheeks. _That_ _wasn't fair she wanted her own money._ She sat trying hard to control herself but she couldn't help crying. She was _a banshee_ it's what _banshees_ did after all. Snape looked away banshees could captivate you with their crying and he wasn't about to fall into that trap.

Hermoine looked on knowing better than to interfere but felt a strange sense of sympathy for Anastassia.

"Call it what you like. Professor, is it settled?" asked Harry turning from Anastassia to Snape.

Snape could have argued until he was blue in the face, but he chose not to. Harry would not change his mind and of course, a monetary gift was less expensive than a dowry.

"Agreed?" Harry prompted.

"Agreed." And they both rose to shake hands. A contract popped out of nowhere and they both signed the agreement. Anastassia only sobbed albeit more quietly.

Hermoine couldn't stand it any longer, walked over, and sat next to the girl. " Really Harry!" she said to him taking the girl's hands in hers. Harry looked at Hermoine offended.

Anastassia almost withdrew her hands but decided against it. Her future stepmother was one of her fiancee's best friends _she could be useful_, thought Anastassia and allowed herself to be comforted.

"Well, Lupin what about you? I intended to give Alessandra a dowry too." Snape looked over to Remus.

"Go ahead but it goes into my account." Answered Remus not looking at Alessandra.

Alessandra sighed in relief. She didn't care that she didn't control the money so long as they had some. Money brought status to the family; money meant a bigger house, more clothes, acceptance into a certain circle of people. She had her father's name, Harry Potter was her brother -n-law, and now she had a sizeable dowry. Glancing over at Remus she thought, _things could be worse._ Listening to her sister sobbing angrily, she definitely knew they could. There were possibilities now and possibilities could be exploited. She would have to be very intelligent about the whole thing more so than her sister.

"Very well" agreed Snape. A second pop was heard and a scroll and pen appeared. The contract was signed and hands were shaken. Really there was nothing to argue here. He looked over to Alessandra who sat quietly; he could tell she was thinking, weighing everything. _Good for her!_, thought Snape. She had made several mistakes tonight but she would learn. She had everything to gain and everything to lose. Alessandra could only divorce if there were no children; werewolves were notorious for large litters. He could almost put his money on Alessandra becoming pregnant first. Once a child was born, she was stuck with the wolf 'till death. It would be up to her to make sure the family went up in the Wizarding World.

Anastassia would have to be smarter from now on. Harry had one thing in his favor he was too young to be captivated by her beauty so she would have to find another way to make things work in her favor.

"Well that out of the way. I think it's time I leave." Harry said standing. His leg was beginning to bother him and he felt the _cold_ in all its glory.

"Me too. Tomorrow will be an early day for us. Anastassia, Alessandra, Hermoine I take my leave." Said Remus bowing to each of them. "Severus. Good night and thanks for your hospitality" he added shaking hands.

Harry did the same but when he walked over to Anastassia to kiss her good bye he sneezed into her hand. She tried hard not to gag for the second time. Hermoine glared at him and Snape frowned and only nodded in Harry's direction instead of shaking hands.

Harry and Remus left together, both men had plenty to talk about.

The Twins went to bed their minds in turmoil; marriage would indeed be more than parties and expensive dresses. They lay in their beds thinking about all the possibilities before them.

zzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz

Severus took Hermoine home. She was dazed to say the least. The night had proved unlike anything she could have imagined. She had remained quiet through out Harry's and Remus's good byes. Now her mind was exploding with questions.

Severus escorted her to her parents' house he watched her; unwilling to leave her just yet.

"Do you have anything to drink?" He asked her.

"No, I'm sorry." Snape frowned and apparated a glass of whisky in his hand.

"Sit down." she said pointing to one of the sofas as she sat on the couch.

Severus waited for her to sit and then sat on the couch next to her. She was startled but said nothing.

He looked at her and ran his hand down her face in a soft caress. She turned wanting to ask some questions but came to the realization that he wanted to make out with her.

_Oh Merlin! _"I'm a little tired Severus" she said wanting to get rid of him but not knowing how to go about it.

Severus ignored her and brought his mouth down on hers as his hand ran down her neck and her arm. He kissed her lightly coaxing her lips open and then deepened the kiss. Hermoine was breathing hard; she felt the blood ringing in her ears. His tongue was playing with hers thrusting it into her mouth, making her moan loudly. His hand traveled to her thigh and pulled her skirt up while his other hand pushed her down on the couch. He ran his hand up and down the inside of her thighs. He bent and kissed her again nipping her tender flesh causing her to yelp in pain. He paused slightly giving her a chance to protest but she didn't and instead thrust her hips to him. He continued massaging her thighs feeling the heat from her, moving up he touched her through her panties and was rewarded by a soft whimper. He wanted her but decided he had to quit now or he might not be able to stop at all. "Not yet Hermoine." He whispered hoarsely.

Snape had wanted to see what Hermoine was all about. He hated prudes and Hermoine had always struck him as one, he did not want a prude little virgin on their wedding night. He was pleased to prove she wasn't one. Cupping her breasts he kissed them through her dress and then rose very reluctantly and apparated back home.

Hermoine lay there for a while she could still feel his hands and mouth on her. She touched her cheeks they were warm, the kissing behind the bookshelves in Hoggwarts' library was nothing compared to this. She wondered if she should tell him she was a virgin and decided against it. What did it matter they would be married in two days.

Well that's that. Hope you guys like it, if not well let me know. I'm a big girl, I can take it so Review! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!

Next chapter will be: **The Weddings. **


	10. weddings, burryin' d' hatchet and warts

_Sorry I gave myself a vacation from it all. _

_Now I'm back and here's the next chapter hopes you like! The chapters will be shorter but I'll be posting frequently. _

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.

Chapter nine. Double Wedding, Burying the Hatchet and Warts

Well they had done it. They were married, they were now Anastassia Snape-Potter, and her sister was Alessandra Snape-Lupin. The girls had kind of made up that morning much to the relief of their father. He had hoped that they would come around before they actually got married. He knew Alessandra would not be well received by part of the Wizarding World, **_our margined brothers_** be damned the Ministry was up to something and his daughter was now in the middle of it. The Snape name as well as Potter's would shield and help Alessandra and Lupin some what. Snape only hoped that the wolf would allow Alessandra to improve their situation. Lupin could be so stubborn sometimes.

Well he would help. Alessandra was his daughter after all andif Lupin did not cooperate Alessandra might just find herself a widow.

Once all the necessary papers were signed, he kissed both his daughters, shook hands with his new son-n-laws's, and left. He had spoken to the girls that morning and he would be making all the necessary dowry arrangements. After that he had his own wedding preparations to attend to.

Harry and Lupin had had a long chat the night before and had both agreed to make the best of the situation. How they would do so was the problem. Harry was truly at a loss.

Lupin decided to take the initiative.

"Harry has invited Alessandra and myself to Potter Manor for a week Lady Potter, I have of course declined I'm sure that it would not be right to intrude." Lupin said taking hold of his bride's hand when he heard her moan in protest. Alessandra bit her tongue, her husband was right of course, _dignity if nothing else_ but it was hard, Potter Manor was supposed to be one of the most beautiful Manors in England's Wizarding Community.

Anastassia looked at her brother-n-law; he had called her Lady, a most respectful form of address. She looked at him carefully he was simply dressed but the clothes suited him well, he seemed to carry off the role he had to play. Too bad the man was werewolf he was obviously a man of culture. She was impressed with his quiet way: it soothed her volcano like nature. She looked at him and then at her husband, Harry stood next to her he was biting his nails. True he had behaved himself more this morning but he was sniffling loudly. He was such a child. Harry did not meet her eyes but he seemed to be waiting for something. Sacrifices had to be made her sister had gotten the short end of a stick, Harry would of course mature some but how was Lupin supposed to stop being a werewolf. She smiled softly and stepped forward.

"Not at all and please call me sister I have always wanted to have a brother, someone to talk to you understand. We are family now so please no severe formalities." She said placing a kiss on his cheek and then looked at Harry pointedly.

Lupin was startled by Anasstassia's behavior what happened to her sister having pets and fleas and all the stuff she had said to him last night. He had given her a way out but she had not taken it. He was glad, not for him but for Harry he wanted his Godson to be happy. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she and Harry could come to an understanding after all. He hoped so anyway.

Harry looked at Anastassia frowning. Then it hit him and he too walked over too Alessandra and kissed her on the cheek. Alessandra bent her head slightly to receive the kiss. "You will be like a sister to me Alessandra. Potter Manor will always welcome you both. We hope that you can come and stay with us soon."

"Thank you brother, we look forward to the visit. Sister and I will consult with each other, maybe we can go within three weeks time"

"Sure, whenever you like."

"Then I think it's time we parted for now." Said Lupin and embraced Harry goodbye while the sisters did the same.

"_Remember what we agreed on"_ whispered Lupin. Harry nodded slightly.

Leaving Harry and Anasstassia Lupin stepped back and took his bride's hands and apparated them to his home.

"Well I think it's time we should be going too". Harry said and took Anastassia's hand and just as he was about to apparate the door to the lobby swung open and a stampede led by no other that Skeeter herself rushed towards them. Anasstassia straightened herself to her full height and glared at them like only a Snape could.

"Mr. Potter how does it feel to be married?" shouted one reporter. Harry opened his mouth but was unable to answer before someone else shouted out another question.

"Ms. Snape how does it feel to marry a hero?" Interrupted another reporter.

"WHAT! My name is Lady Potter, not Ms. Snape."

"Sorry Lady Potter, did you know your father made your husband's life miserable in school?"

"What?" asked a confused Anastassia

"Lady Potter how does it feel to have a werewolf in the family?" asked Skeeter elbowing the first reporter as she planted herself firmly in front of Anastassia.

"How many puppies is your sister planning on having?" asked a reporter in the back.

"What! How dare you?" shouted Harry trying desperately not to lose his temper

"Well that's what she'll be having."

"Madam it's not the fact we take offense to but your tone of voice. Stand out of my way." Gritted out Anastassia. So this was the Skeeter Woman she thought. Well she wasn't impressed.

"But Lady Snape _the public_ has the right to know."

"My sister and brother have a right to their privacy now move Madam."

"Perhaps Harry could answer the question?" Said Skeeter shifting from Anasstassia to Harry.

"Perhaps not." Said Harry taking Anasstassia's hand and apparating them away but not before he hexed them with warts that did not become visible until they came into contact with _the public_.

THE CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE LONGER BUT I'M TRYING TO GET A HANDLE ON THE STORY AGAIN. REVIEW! IT'S NOT THAT DIFFICULT.

NEXT CHAPTER THE WEDDING NIGHTS AND SKEETER'S WEDDING


	11. Chapter 11weddin'nights or noons!

Thanks for the reviews. They make me smile with joy. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please excuse any mistakes.

**Harry and Co. belong to ROWLING.**

Chapter 11. Wedding Nights or Afternoons!

Potter Manor, was big but not enormous, it had seven different wings with seven rooms each. The construction of the Manor had begun in the 10th century with the first wing and a wing had been added each century after that, all of the rooms facing the outside had seven windows; each window was stained glass with designs of magical creatures. The windows were charmed unbreakable. So they were as ancient as the Manor it self. The manor seemed more like a castle than anything else; it had its share of ghosts, though they preferred nottobe seen. It held a large collection of paintings, which hung, along the halls. All of them were charmed and so it was interesting to see them moving about, it reminded Harry of Hogwarts. The characters seemed to be a noisy lot, very animated, puling pranks on each other. Harry loved them, it was like watching cartoons he thought.

Harry had been there only once before. Right after the final battle, he had spent the night in the master bedroom. Albus had invited him to go to Hogwarts but he had turned seventeen the night of the battle and it seemed the Manor was having none of it. Harry had a home, the Manor was not going to going to stand for him going else where so it apparated him there. Albus had explained that some Manors had such strong magic that they called their masters home when either of the two were in need. Harry had only managed to go to Grimauld Place after he promised he would be back and settle at the Manor. Who he promised it to he had no idea but the Manor had allowed him to go. Magic was a funny thing.

Harry had of course known that his father had been well-off but he had never imagined how well off that was. He had spent so much time worrying about Voldemort that he had never really looked into his finances though thinking back the vault at Gringotts should have given him a hint.

Harry and Anasstassia apparated in the main drawing room it was not as large as the Snape's but it was just as fancy if not more. The Snape's liked the spare look while the Potter's liked it cluttered. Harry let go of Anastassia's hand as soon as they apparated. Anastassia wore a frown that Harry was sure would give her wrinkles.

"How dare they? How could they be so ignorant?"

"The reporters?"

"Yes! Especially that Skeeter beast! Puppies, when I'm done with her, she'll be having kittens let's see how she likes it!"

Harry eyed his wife, well she was ticked off that should get things in the mood.

"Skeeter's always been a thorn on everyone's side. Not very sincere tends to exaggerate everything." He said sitting down and sneezing loudly.

Anastassia eyed him hurt.

Harry looked up. _Oh man! Here we go again! _Quickly he rose and with a movement of his hand offered her a seat. She took it quietly, he waited and then sat down himself.

They sat for a while. Harry knew he needed to try harder with Anastassia but he wasn't used to all this and she was a _snob _and he hated snobs. He thought of Ginny for a few a seconds, she was more up his alley but Ginny was married so that was that. The only reason Anasstassia was upset about what had happened with the reporters was because it concerned her sister other wise she could have cared less and that made him angry and she was too damned tall and that made him angrier.

He sighed wondering _what the hell_ was wrong. He had been ok with the idea of marrying a couple of days before and now here he was angry about it and his cold was worse. Maybe it was just the cold. He looked at her and then looked away quickly.

Anastassia sat and looked around and the banshee inside her was hit by an unwelcoming feeling. She looked around before her eyes came to rest on her new husband.

"You're angry at me."

"No."

"Yes you are I can feel it."

Harry looked at her. Was it woman's intuitionor something else? Well he had a lifetime to find out. They were gonna have to get a lot of things out of the way might as well start now.

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"You look your nose down at me and my God father."

"I am not happy with the matches my sister and I have made, I had hoped for better."

"Yes, well we're stuck aren't we?"

"Yes we are. However I'm willing to look beyond our differences and try to make the best of what we have."

"Especially since I'm obscenely rich."

"It's not my fault your father was rich or that _any_woman would consider that an asset in a marriage" _Ginny, was it? Well banshees can read minds and precious Ginny had better keep herself married if she did not want to find herself joining the Skeeter woman._

"Of course it isn't." Damn her just as sharp tongued as her father. But it's not like Harry was surprised Remus had warned him last night.

"Then why throw it in my face. There are different kinds of snobs Harry, not just wealthy ones. I don't like being looked down on because I'm wealthy and enjoy my wealth. I won't apologize for it not now or ever."

"I'm not bothered by wealth."

"Then there's another reason why you are angry at me?"

"What are you getting at?" he asked suspiciously before he sneezed loudly.

"The reporter mentioned my father making your life impossible at school, was it true?" she asked watching him wipe his nose.

"He doesn't like me either. Well we don't like each other very much."

"I see and do you intend to do the same?"

"What?"

"My father made your life difficult do you intend to do the same to me?"

"What? Of course not! You're my wife. Really what a question?" asked Harry angrily sneezing again. _What kind of person did she think he was._

"Well I needed to know. She's my sister and Remus is now my brother. I've acknowledged him as one. My sister has done the same to you. You are still very ignorant of our old ways especially among old families such as ours but what I did will affect their future as well as ours. Ask _Brother_ if you don't understand what I'm talking about.

"Perhaps I will." He said looking at the paintings on the walls.

"Harry… (Her husband did not answer, sighing Anasstassia tried again) Harry"

"I'm right here. What?

"There's no need to be rude Harry. You weren't acknowledging me that was all."

"Sorry, what did you want?" He asked tiredly.

"Let's try to get along please… That's all I wanted to say." Anasstassia whispered and looked down at her hands and began weaving a happiness spell on them, the way things were going, they would need it for tonight. Her heart and magic beckoned his, urging him to join her….she waited patiently but nothing happened.

Harry looked at her, she looked so sad something inside him wanted to be nice to her but he couldn't and he didn't know why. What was wrong with him? He sighed and sneezed again. _What's with the sneezing! Damn it!_

Anasstassia waited but something was interfering. Why would a simple happiness spell not be working? Something was not right. She looked at him, he seemed on the verge of saying something but was _unable _to do so. _Unable? _Something was holding him back. She stopped the spell, walked over, and knelt before him. Harry sank back in his chair. She touched his face it was warm.

"Harry I think you have been hexed."

"Hexed? How? Who?"

"I don't know but I can recognize one of the spells." She said drawing her wand and waving it before him.

"One? How many are there? What kind is it?"

"I see three right now but I have a feeling there are more. The one I recognize is a bonding spell…incomplete I might add." She said angrily.

"A bonding spell you're kidding. Who would?"

"Oh please Harry! You're the great savior! I am sure it was some flussy witch who thought you'd look her way. Tramp! Wait till I get a hold of her."

Harry shrank back did her eyes just change color. Of course not it was his imagination. "Oh come on! I'm sure you're wrong." Was all he said.

"I'm not. Well there's one way to do away with this stupid bond."

"Oh?"

"Complete our marriage. Where's the bedroom?" She said standing up and dragging him to the nearest door.

Harry pointed up the stairway and managed to take the lead he'd be damned if she was going to take the initiative. Several portraits along the way cheered them on.

Anastassia let him lead her and they soon found themselves in front of two double doors. Harry opened the doors and they both stepped in, the doors shut themselves behind them. He was starting to feel dizzy but he ignored the feeling. He dimmed the lights to only some flickering candle light and led her to a large bed. Anastassia hoped Harry wouldn't pass out. He was fighting the stupid hex that _flussy witch_ had put on him by bedding her. That would certainly take a lot out of him. He looked completely exhausted and he hadn't even started.

"You're gonna have to take your own clothes off or this is not going to take place." He said tiredly fighting with his shoes.

Anasstassia. Looked down at him and went to work removing her dress. In no time she was standing in her see-through slip. She noticed Harry was fighting to get his pants off, squaring her shoulders she moved to help him and he was finally left in his boxers and shirt. When she found out who had hexed Harry and ruined what should have been the most romantic night of her life heads would roll. Harry felt someone had turned the world upside down on him as he sneezed again.

"I don't think I can do this Anasstassia."

"What! Wait I have something that can help."

Suddenly Anasstassia moved quickly to where her dress lay and took out a small vial from a small pocket. Good Aphrodisiacs were hard to come by, but not if your father was a potions master. She looked at it and licking her lips took a small sip first and then put it to Harry's lips. "Drink." was all she said as she pushed to his lips.

Harry only nodded and gulped it _all_ down he hoped it would clear his dizziness enough to make love to her. Too late Anasstassia realized that he had drunk the whole thing. He was supposed to have taken a sip only. She smiled as she felt a warmth spread through her body.

Harry's head immediately cleared and a warmth nay "fire" spread through his body. He saw Anasstassia before him his eyes taking in the curve of her breasts through the slip, he grabbed, and pushed her towards the bed trying to pull the slip off. Anasstassia was ready and before they knew it they were both kissing, their hands touching each other, moaning and groping tearing at the few clothes they still had on. Anastassia felt Harry's mouth on hers his tongue playing with hers. His hands on her thighs caressing them… she dug her nails on his back and he moaned moving his mouth down to her neck and then to her breasts where all hell broke loose. Her mind was racing to catch up with her body….nothing had ever felt this good, Merlin her father could really make potions. Of course Harry wasn't that bad either. Their moans, whimpers and whispers could be heard through out the castle….the portraits cheered them on….

(I have to edit here unless I want to get in trouble so on to the next wedding night)

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Remus and Alessandra apparated in a small house he had bought that morning. The seller had been a werewolfwhohad mentioned something about biting a Ministry official's daughter and needing some quick cash. Remus had turned a deaf ear on the story some things you just didn't want to know about.

Moony hated parting with the money but he needed a house and he had really liked it when he saw it. It was three stories, small by Alessandra's standards but in good condition and furnished in good taste. Remus and _Moony_ had both fallen in love with it. The house had four bedrooms, two libraries, dining room, tearoom, a parlor, a small green house and a potions room in the cellar with a small dungeon next to it. Remus had actually shuddered when he the dungeon but it was that room that had sold him on the house.

Alessandra actually liked the house too bad it was not bigger. It was a summer home but she didn't think the thought had crossed her husband's mind. She figured in time it could become their holiday home. She wanted to say so but she kept her mouth shut, she did not want to insult her husband on the purchase. Werewolves were a touchy lot.

"Where's the house located?" She asked looking out the window instead. All she could see were trees.

It's near Miller's forest. The house comes with twenty five acres of land. It's all been charmed so there's little danger of any body trespassing." Remus answered watching her reaction closely.

"I see. It's pretty isolated."

"I'm sure you know why."

"Yes, I do. Would you care for some tea?" offered Alessandra looking around.

"Yes please."

"Allow me then. Toffy." She called out and with a _pop_ a small elf stood before them.

"Toffy this is Mr. Remus Lupin, my husband and your master you will be serving us. Now get us some tea and sandwiches."

The little elf stood and bowed low to Remus, " Toffy is a good house elf Master Lupin. I will serve the Lupin family good you will see Master." Remus acknowledged the elf with a nod before it disappeared.

"You brought your elf."

"He was a gift to me when I was four. I can't do with out him I hope it's all right with you."

"No problem. I've just never had an elf around me before."

Alessandra had done a lot of thinking last night and had come up with a way to make this whole situation work. It would require a lot of patience something she did not have but would have to work to attain but the results would be worth her effort.

Remus felt Moony prowling around in the back of his mind and did everything possible to ignore him but _the mutt_ knew there would be a mating today and he was anxious to get on with it.

Alessandra opened and closed her mouth. Remus watched her. Last night she had infuriated him as few had done. But it was not in Remus's nature to hold a grudge and quite frankly she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. _Moony_ was ecstatic over her. Moreover, she was a banshee, they were reputed to be some of the most powerful, conniving, sensual and vengeful female creatures in the magical world, and he would rather have one of those on his side than against him. Remus had to play his cards right he did not want to be under her lure but would rather they struk an understanding that would benefit their marriage.

Alessandra knew the wolf was a proud creature and she had insulted him last night. They were reputed to be heartless creatures and she was stuck with him for life. She did not want her marriage to become a battlefield, but she was not going to take everything lying down, _well not everything_ the banshee inside reminded her.

"I wish to ask your forgiveness for my behavior last night."

"If your apology is sincere I accept."

"It is Sir, I mean Remus. I was angry and surprised by everything that's all." Alessandra sighed inwardly in relief _well that hadn't been so bad_.

"Apology accepted then. I hope we can get along." Remus said smiling.

"Yes, I want that very much." Alessandra actually did.

Remus was about to say something when Toffy appeared with tea and sandwiches. Alessandra dismissed the elf and served tea herself. Serving tea was an art Withces of breeding spent hours on just like brewing potions and Alessandra loved and excelled in both.

"Have you done this before?" Asked Remus.

"Been married you mean? No, I haven't."

Remus shook his head. "No, I mean are you a vir-?"

"A virgin? Yes. My father would have killed anyone."

Remus who knew Snape, could actually see the bastard doing it too. Moony, the little beast was actually howling in delight.

"You mean you have never."

"No, never."

"Ever?" insisted Remus.

"Never, ever Remus." Alessandra looked at Remus and wanted to laugh. He really was being funny about it. What seemed to be problem, she hadn't done it and now she would.

"I'm not an innocent, one does not need to go all the way to have sex. I hope I don't shock you Remus but I'm hardly the nervous virgin. I enjoy foreplay very much."

The Wolf was actually howling.

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes, and no." answered Remus still shocked by Alessandra's confessions.

"Why?"

"Well, if there's any blood during the mating the werewolf might just be able to take over completely."

"But it's not the full moon." Argued Alessandra.

"Blood may change that. It's a possibility. It's nothing definite."

"Will the wolf hurt me?"

"No, they never hurt their mates but they are not the most delicate of creatures."

"So, you may not be gentle with me."

"Yes. That's one way of putting it." clearing his throat nervously.

"Well there's nothing to worry about. I did some research and have found a couple of hexes that would immobilize a werewolf. They are very rare and can only be performed by the mate and only to immobilize, so you would not be injured."

"You researched." Remus almost squeaked out clearing his throat.

"Yes."

Remus could only stare at her. She would immobilize him. Moony whimpered frightened. Remus smirked inside _serves you right you dirty old mutt_.

"Well we will endeavor for that not to be necessary." Remus smiled uncomfortably. A part of him was not surprised this was Snape's daughter after all.

"We?" Asked Alessandra frowning.

"Moony and I."

"Moony?"

"That's the name of the Werewolf."

Alessandra arched her eyebrows. Well some men have names for their "Captain Winky" why can't her husband name his wolf. The whole thing was really quite funny. She couldn't help but smile.

Remus watched the emotions run across her face. When the smile played on her lips he was hit by a sense of amusement.

"You are amused?"

"When my father told us we would have to live underground, we cried and then decided to enjoy ourselves. Change the things you can change and enjoy the rest. When we hit puberty my father cast a spell on us to remain virgins. So we have but that doesn't mean we haven't you know……There are plenty of other things one can do and still remain a virgin. Change the things you can change and enjoy the rest."

"And you have?"

"Oh yes. Repeatedly, I might add."

Remus actually felt like joining Moony at this point.

"I am amused because I am finally going to do all of those things…." Said Alessandra walking to Remus and kneeling before him…. " all of those things father warned me about… plus all of those things I have had loads of opportunities to practice" she finished reaching up and touching his lips with her fingers. She noticed the slight yellow tint around his irises and smiled placing her lips over his.

Remus felt a warmth spread through out hisbody and pulled her to him kissing her deeply. Alessandra moved her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Her tongue pushing against his. Remus hand went to her breasts while she slipped her hands to his waist and began undoing his belt…She took her mouth from his to watch his reaction as she pulled the belt away and licked her lips knowingly. Her hand moved to undo the zipper…

"You slut!" came Remus starled response as he watched her.

"I can be. Moony wanna come out and play?" She purred in his ear before she slithered her lips down his chest onto his lap.

Remus could not believe it his ears were pounding. His breath was coming in short breaths. The woman was amazing. Oh bless Snape's daughters. He ran his hands through his wife's hair as her mouth worked her magic and Moony howled in delight….

(have to stop again before I get in trouble)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**I know I said this would also include Rita Skeeter but she'll have to wait……enjoy and review!**


	12. Rita Skeeter, the Day After and Ron

**The story got a little mature last chapter but I couldn't stop typing what came to my head. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

I thought a lot about who would make Rita an interesting husband here it goes. It's an odd match but let's see where it takes us.

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling. (and I still can't get over it)**

**Chapter 12. Rita Skeeter, The Day After, Ron.**

Rita sat at her desk readying her story on Harry Potter's Wedding while trying to ignore her impending one.

In three days time she would become Mrs. Rita Noseburger, _what an atrocious name_. Still, she had to marry just like everyone else or she would be out of the Wizarding World and nothing was going to bring that about.

When she had gotten back from the Minister's interview, she had checked the paper herself and found her name along side Howard Noseburger's, whoever he was with a date and time. She would be married at noon in three days. She was not a happy camper and had tried to put off thinking about her husband to be.

She knew nothing of him except his name and that he preferred to live in the country and that he had recently sold his home and was looking for a new one. He had sent her a brief note saying he would be out of town until the wedding. Howard hadn't bother to contact her again and she was not the least bit upset, they would probably meet on the day of the wedding do what had to be done and get on with their lives. If she could just get rid of the warts Potter or his wife had hexed her with before the happy occasion things would be well enough.

Rita Skeeter was a career woman and quite frankly she had no intention of anything disrupting her life. Was she in for a surprise!

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry rolled over moaning and curled up tightly willing his headache to disappear, it did not. He opened his eyes in the dark room and blinked trying to clear his vision. Everything seemed out of focus. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again but was awaken by a weight on his shoulder. He tried moving but couldn't so he looked over and saw the most beautiful hair resting on him and then he remembered _everything!_

He felt his face get warm and as the details came back to him. He gulped and tried moving carefully so as not to wake Anasstassia up. That hit a tailspin when he sneezed loudly.

Anasstassia had been dreaming of potions, of sneezes, green eyes, and long kisses when she was awakened by one of the loudest sneezes she had ever heard. Sitting up quickly she looked around and saw Harry reaching for a handkerchief on the night table.

Harry blew his nose soundly, and felt his head exploding again. When he turned back, he saw his wife fully awake sitting next to him the silk sheet had slipped down to her waist and he was rewarded with a full view of her unclothed body. His wife looked back at him; she was obviously not the shy type taking her time with her robe. Harry tried to think of Neville's toad to get himself under control. It would not do for him to start something as ill as he felt.

Anastassia shook her head in amusement. Really, men had no self control. She slowly reached over for her robe and slipped it on before her husband collapsed trying to make love to her. Their encounter had been awesome but it was time to get to work and judging by Harry's state, she had a lot of work. She could see two more hexes placed on him and a poltergeist, a schoolgirl with glasses and pig tails floating back and forth in the corner of the bedroom carrying a photograph of Harry on a broom.

"Lie down and rest. I don't want you out of this bed." Voiced Anasstassia firmly.

"Yes Poppy." Answerd Harry and lay down. _Boy she could be bossy!_

"Who Harry?"

"Poppy…. the medi-witch at Hoggwarts." He mumbled lying down.

"Harry? (When Harry did not answer, she tried again.) Harry?"

Harry had closed his eyes trying to ignore his wife.

"HARRY" she shouted.

"Yes!" He shouted opening his eyes, _Merlin what a nag!_

Anasstassia walked over to his side of the bed and opened her robe. "Do I look like Poppy!" she asked.

Harry saw his wife open her robe and was again presented to a view he would never forget.

"Do I Harry?" Prompted Anasstassia

"Ah…no."

"Good. Please remember that next time you think it's funny to call me by another woman's name."

"She's 50!" he told her and sneezed again.

"I don't care if she's a 150. Do it again and I'll slip you a pregnancy potion!" She hissed closing her robe. "Then you will be carrying the children. Remember Wizard's can get pregnant just as easily, especially powerful ones, so you qualify. I'll be in the dressing room." She announced apparating from the room.

Harry opened his mouth but shut it again. What was the use? He closed his eyes, turned over and tried to sleep. He'd handle her when he felt better. _Never let them see you coming. _

He shut his eyes and was just about dozing off when he heard shouting, running and doors being thrown open. The noise seemed to be getting closer suddenly his doors were thrown wide apart.

Harry shot up in bed and saw Ron standing at the threshold of his bedroom.

"_Harry you've got to help me! You just gotta!"_

Harry rubbed his head so much for "_rest and sleep_".

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Moony lay comfortably on the bed his arms draped over his wife. He had definitely gotten out for the mating and as hard as Remus had tried to rein him in, the mutt had simply refused to go. Remus had battled with the wolf to remain part of this important moment. In the end they had grudgingly tried to balance out the time. It had kind of worked.

Alessandra sat with Remus's head on her lap. Her fingers running through his hair she was awake her mind working on her next step. The mating had been like nothing she might have ever imagined, she hoped it would happen again. _Damn her husband was right she was a tart, well a little one_.

She thought back at the dinner they had had the night before and was amazed at how childish she had behaved. She had married someone of good character albeit he was not as cunning or conniving as she would have liked but that was fine she would just be the cunning and conniving one. Good thing Remus had accepted the dowry. Too bad he would be the one handling the money well for now at least. She would have to start on that soon. But first thing was how to get him a post with enough standing, that would require her father's help and of course, her brother's. Thank Merlin for Harry! Of course how to get her husband to accept the post. That would take some thinking…

Remus moved slightly breaking her train of thought. She looked down to see a set of golden eyes staring up at her. She smiled at him careful not to show any teeth, _the wolf might consider it threatening. _

Remus looked up at Alessandra and wondered what in the world she was up to so soon in the marriage. He knew she would be a handful. He could easily make her cower but he didn't want to and just knowing that he could was enough for him. She was ambitious, a Snape after all. She was smart and part of him wanted to let her do what she wanted, part of him wanted to dominate her, part of him just wanted to love her. He was in pretty pickle. He knew none of those things would happen. He would have to settle for a combination of all three_. Merlin he was too old for this_. Moony howled in protest.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"A what?"

"It's an American saying. Means I'd love to know what you're thinking." Explained Remus.

"Oh just thinking of our future. Children, how to be a good wife, things like that…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really"

"Well then I guess I'm in good hands." Said Remus laughing.

"You will always be in good hands Remus. Snapes never hurt their mates either."

"Is that so, then what happened to your mother?" Remus had heard the stories.

"Mother had no honor Remus and I'm ashamed to admit it. I love her and her memory but the best thing she ever did was leave us with Father before she caused more problems."

"Your father turned her over to the Ministry."

"She had it coming. That's all I will say. I would never turn you over to the Ministry not even if you bit the Minister himself, that would mean Azkhaban and dementors."

Moony whimpered and Remus gulped nervously. The woman had a way with words.

"Well that's good to know."

"Unless you are unfaithful." She added offhandedly.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think I could tolerate it."

"That's good too know too." Remus said staring at her something inside him told him she would do it too no and, or, buts about it.

Alessandra looked at Remus and smiled sweetly, this time some of her beautiful small teeth showed. Moony half growled half whimpered inside him.

Seconds later a loud noise downstairs broke the nervous silence that had settled over both of them. Remus and Alessandra got into their robes quickly and walked downstairs wands in hand to investigate.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Screamed a young and not very pretty looking girl at the bottom of the stairs.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our home?" Asked Alessandra.

"Ron Weasley! We're supposed to be married and he ran off! He left me a letter saying he wouldn't marry me!" the girl screamed waving a piece of parchment in the air.

"You're his best friend's God father you have to know where he is." The girl said pointing at Remus. Alessandra stepped in front of Remus quickly.

"I'm sorry MIssbut I don't." said Remus trying to pull his wife aside but she wasn't budging.

"I am a _Lady_ Sir." Corrected the girl insulted.

"Pardon me I didn't mean any disrespect. But I don't know where he is." _Geez women had screwy priorities._

"But you know Harry POTTER AND THAT'S HIS BEST FRIEND AND HE HAS TO KNOW ABOUT MY RON!" the girl said falling to the floor where she lay in heap of inconsolable tears.

_The banshee_ inside wailed in pain at the girls tears and Alessandra felt her own eyes swelling. Before Remus could stop her Alessandra walked over, pulled her into her arms, and held her…..the girl sobbed uncontrollably. Remus walked out quietlyto try and contact Harry. _So much for the honeymoon._

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_**Can anybody guess who's SKEETER'S significant other is?**_

**_Chapter 13. the Weasleys, Noseburgers, and the Snapes_**


	13. Marrying Ron

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate every single one. **

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling. (and it gives me nightmares)**

**Chapter 13. Marrying Ron.**

"Harry you have to help me. I mean I'm not against marrying. If we have to, we have to. But not her!" screamed Ron agitatedly.

"Ron Weasley!" Screamed Moaning Myrtle gliding over to Ron. Her face glaring at him.

"Moaning Myrtle what's she doing here!" Asked Ron backing up.

"I live here now and you are intruding on Harry and myself!"

"Myrtle?" asked Harry calmly as he sneezed again.

"Yes Harry?" asked Myrtle sweetly gliding over to him.

"You promised to be _nice_" he reminded the ghost.

"but I am nice….to you" said Myrtle pouting.

"Myrtle please…" pleaded Harry.

Myrtle looked at him adoringly causing Harry to blush and then nodded "….only for you Harry," and floated to the corner of the room where she danced with herself.

Anasstassia only glared at the apparition. _Really, spells she could manage but how in the world was she supposed to deal with an apparition who had a crush on her husband. She could try exorcism but you can't exorcise a ghost that's been invited to your home._

Harry looked at Myrtle and kicked himself mentally for having made the invitation in the first place. He never thought that the ghost would take a simple comment as, "…of course you can come over whenever you want." seriously. Shaking his head, he turned to Ron and continued.

"Ron I'm sure it's not that bad!" _Really, Ron could exaggerate things. No one could be that bad._

"_It_ you said _it_!" said Ron with an **_aha face_** pointing at Harry.

"Ron _she can _not be that bad." Harry corrected patiently rubbing his nose.

"But she is." Ron moaned.

"Maybe a make over could help." Offered Harry.

"Nothing can help. Mum, George and Fred's wives tried and she's still hideous."

"Hideous is a severe word, don't you think Mr. Weasly." Said Anastassia having just about enough of the Weasly boy. _Really the friends her husband had_. How dare he interrupt them on their honeymoon.

"But she is Ms. Snape." Said Ron turning to Anasstassia.

"Lady Potter if you please Mr. Weasly." Corrected Anasstassia.

"Oh sorry." Apologized Ron off handedly before he continued. "…but she is."

"Well I don't know what I can do Ron. I mean once your name is called you're done for." Said Harry before he sneezed again.

"Easy for you to say at least yours is pretty." Complained Ron.

"Ron really!" exclaimed Harry.

"No I mean it. You would understand if Lady Potter were ugly." continued Ron.

"Excuse me." interrupted Anasstassia, "but what does looks have to do with this?"

"Everything! How can you make love to someone ugly?"

".I'm sure she's a sweet girl if you just got to know her-"

Anasstassia who had just had enough bluntly interrupted her husband. "Mr. Weasly, just exactly what did you hope to gain by coming here?"

"I need his help in getting out of this. We've helped each other before. The Ministry will listen to him," said Ron on the verge of tears.

"Ron I don't think you know what you are asking" said Harry worriedly to his friend.

"The Ministry listens to no-one Mr. Weasley." Added Annasstassia. _Really the boy had some nerve. She would have hexed him already if it weren't forHarry._

**With a pop the conversation was interrupted and a worried looking Dobby stood before them **

"Dobby what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"It's Mr. Lupin he wishes to apparate here with his Lady and _a visitor"_

"Remus?" Asked Harry looking over to his wife who simply shrugged.

"He says it's an emergency." Said the elf looking around nervously.

"I'll go and check Harry." Offered his wife. She was glad to be out of there. In her opinion, Ron Weasley was a whinny brat and she needed to be away.

She could still hear Ron complaining about his bride's looks as she apparated in the next room. Impatiently she cast a silencing charm around the room.

Standing before the chimney, she saw a reflection of her brother Remus trying to put on his coat and shoes at the same time.

"Brother…" she said making her presence known.

"Oh there you are. Please forgive the intrusion but we have a visitor in our house demanding to speak to Harry about a friend of his." Remus announced politely.

Anasstassia smiled to herself she simply loved Remus's discretion. "Would this intruder happen to be Ron Weasley's betrothed?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Mr. Weasley is with us at the moment." She explained icily.

Remus looked embarrassed for her but said nothing.

"I'm wondering how to go about it. I didn't want to apparate unannounced." Said Remus.

"Thank you _Brother._ It's good to know there are people with upbringing."

"OH?" asked Remus.

"Mr. Weasly had no problem appearing unannounced. Please come and bring the future Mrs. Weasly with you." She said half turning from the chimney.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should let Ron know first." Asked Remus. " She's quite upset at Ron's disappearance."

"Really? Poor girl. Well, we should definitely make it known to her that he's here."

"_Sister,_ she's aware that he doesn't want her." Remus informed Anasstassia.

"That's unfortunate but we've all had to adapt to these circumstance why should Mr. Weasley be any different. However, he is Harry's friend. Apparate with her in fifiteen minutes I will inform Harry and Mr. Weasley about this. I'll lift _the ward_ in the library you can apparate directly there. A question **_Brother_ **would you happen to know how Mr. Weasley knew how to apparate in our home?"

"Harry told him and I, he said we were welcome any time," explained Remus trying to get some heat of Ron.

Anasstassia sighed again and said, "I see. Well, thank you. See you all in 15 minutes."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hellena had quieted enough for Alessandra to get a good look at her and once that happened Alessandra went to work immediately. She got a cream and applied it to Hellena's face to make the two warts the Weasley women had been unable to remove less noticeable. She cast a healing spell to do away with the puffiness and redness of her eyes and then proceeded to try to get the girl's hair under control. It was all over the place it reminded her of Harry's. When Alessandra asked her about it, Hellena explained that Mrs. Weasley had applied a lotion to her scalp that would make her hair grow back recently that morning so she hadn't really had much opportunity to comb it.

She could see that there were half cast beauty spells on the girl and proceed to complete them. Alessadra talked to the girl the whole time trying to get her calmed down. The girl was in a sad state. She had resigned herself to lonely spinsterhood so when The Marriage Law passed she had been so happy because she knew she would have someone that would love her. The girl was under the illusion that if she was given the chance, who ever the Ministry picked as her husband would in time care for her.

Alessandra listened and her heart went out to the girl. She was not pretty, not at all. Plain would be the kindest word she could think of to describe her. Nope, not even that Hermione was plain, this girl was ugly.

Death Eeaters had killed her parents in the war and she was completely alone now. Alessandra was not a very caring person but she identified with Hellena as a woman would. _How dare that Ron do this to her_. She needed a chance and Alessandra was damned if she would not do what she could to help her.

"Don't move Hellena I'm going to do something about your hair and you nails, and your nose, and …" Alessandra trailed off taking in all the things that needed to be worked on.

"Everything else" she finished resolutely.

"All right." answered Hellena smiling as Alessandra drew her wand and began working on the girl. Alessandra was extremely knowledgeable in healing and beauty spells. Had she not been so wealthy she might have studied healing but a witch with her standing could not work, it would be beneath her.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Remus was about to step in the room when he saw the flashes of light showing from underneath the door and stopped.

"Now don't move…." he heard Alessandra instructing the girl on the other side of the door.

Remus took a step back two witches doing magic. No, he wasn't going to interrupt just yet.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Alessandra looked at her handy work and was happy with the results. The girl could now officially be called _plain_. She had been surprised that most of the things wrong with her had been brought about by injuries that had never been taken care of properly. The family had obviously been too poor to take her to healers. Plainness was in her genes so nothing to do about that. At least her broken nose had been set just right and her nails were a decent size not half eaten. She had all her hair now even if it was such a bland color. Her ears were no longer as large. The skin spots were gone. In addition, her teeth had been completely straightened. She was a good two sizes too large for her height but that is something Alessandra could not help with. The girl would simply have to start taking something for that. There was only so much Alessandra could do. The last thing to go was her dress it was a terrible style and brown and burgundy were not the girl's colors.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Remus noticed the flashing lights had stopped and knocked on the door before he opened it slowly. He found his wife standing and the girl sitting in the middle of the room. He looked from one to the other and noticed that the girl was no longer as awful looking, as she had been when she arrived.

"You helped her Alessandra." Said Remus to Alessanra who simply nodded. Remus was touched and squeezed his wife's hand.

"You are Hellena Andrews?" he asked turning to his surprise guest.

"Yes sir I am. I apologize for interrupting you both and for intruding in your home," said the girl wringing her hands nervously.

Remus was about to say the polite thing when Alessandra cut in, "Well, just don't do it again."

Remus opened his mouth to say something to Alessandra but shut it again. _Choose you battles_, instead he smiled politely trying to minimize the girl's uneasiness after Alessandra's straight forwardness. Hellena carried a certain nervousness one that he could identify with. It came from a fear of rejection. Those around her had obviously shunned the girl and so she clung to this small opportunity of happiness.

"I won't. I apologize I'm so sorry. I was just so distraught when I got the owl this morning. I was with Mrs. Weasley and her daughters in laws they were helping me too, like you did just now. Ma'am."

"Lady Lupin if you don't mind." Corrected Alessandra immediately.

"Alessandra really!" Remus said shocked with his wife's attitude.

Alessandra turned to her husband with a _What look_ and ignored him.

"No, that's quite all right Lord Lupin. Please pardon my ignorance. Lady Lupin, you've been so kind."

"I'm not a Lord, Hellena just call me Mr. Lupin or Professor Lupin if it makes you feel more comfortable" Interjected Remus. He couldn't change his wife but titles were not him.

"Very well Professor." Answered Hellena gratefully.

"Well ladies I have some good news Ron is with Harry and if you both are ready we can apparate there now." announced Remus taking his wife by the hand while offering his arm to Hellena..

"Is he now? Well let's do that then." Alessandra was dying to meet this Ron.

With both ladies by his side he apparated them to Harry's home.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Shouted Harry grabbing Ron's arm.

"I'm not staying Harry." Screamed Ron pulling away he had just been informed about Hellena and he was trying to leave before she got there. Unfortunately Harry wasn't having any of it.

"Yes you are. You are going to see her. She deserves that at least. She's I'm sure a good person. You have to learn to see beyond the superficial."

"Easy for you to say you married her!" Ron said pointing at Anasstassia. Anasstassia looked on forcing herself not to hex Ron's accusatory finger. _ILL-MANNERED BRAT_.

"Ron if you don't marry you will be thrown in Azkaban! Dublemdore has volunteered to track any renegades down. Do you really want him after you!

"Anything is better than her!"

"You will disgrace your family. What would your parents say? What would Ginny say?"

Anasstassia who had remained silent until then asked, "Ginny who?"

"Ginny, my sister."

"Oh." Replied Anasstassia looking Weasly over more carefully. _She was probably a red head too. I can't stand red heads._

"We were in Hogwarts together." Informed Harry.

"Come on Ron you're a good person. You can't disgrace yourself and your family."

"Mr. Weasley, my sister is a Master at beauty spells maybe she can help with your fiancée."

"My Mum already tried it didn't work."

"You are not listening Mr. Weasley, I said she is a Master."

"Would you do that Anasstassia?" Asked Harry wondering why she would even offer.

"He is your best friend I'd ask Alessandra for your sake and the girl's." Harry did not miss the fact that she excluded Ron.

-------------

"There won't be any need sister. The job has already been done." Announced a voice behind them.

All three turned to see Alessandra standing next to Remus and next to them a tall chunky plain blonde girl.

"Ron I found you!" cried Hellena stepping towards Ron only to be stopped by his shouting.

"Stand back. Don't come near me!"

"RON! HOW RUDE! STOP IT THIS MINUTE!" Yelled Harry. _What was the matter with him? She was not hideous. Ok she could use with skipping some meals and if she fixed herself up a little bit she would be ok._

"I WON'T STOP IT I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER!" said Ron backing himself into a corner.

"Enough of this Ronald Weasley!" Remus had had enough. Hellena was in tears again. All right she was not a looker but he would not stand by and let a lady be insulted in such a manner.

"Alessandra stay with Ms. Andrews and Sister. Harry, Ron and myself need to speak alone." He said grabbing Ron by the arm. Motioning for Harry to follow he dragged the protesting boy from the room. Alessandra nodded noticing the gold around Remus's eyes and walked a broken Hellena over to a chair while her sister stood out of the way as the men exited the room. Anasstassia secretely hoped the brat would refuse Remus. Harry was obviously, so fond of his friend that he was willing to forgive his blatantly cruel behavior of his fiancée but Remus was another matter.

"Dobby!" Called Anasstassia.

Dobby apparated quickly and was ordered to get two trays of refreshments.

Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

"You should be ashamed of yourself Mr. Weasley such a display is intolerable. How can you stand by and so selfishly insult someone who is just as much a victim as you in this whole affair".

"I--" Ron said trying to cut in.

"Do not interrupt me Mr. Weasly. You think that that girl is made of stone. That she doesn't feel anything.

"She's--" Ron tried again but it was useless.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME AGAIN!" Remus was so angry he was seeing red.

Harry actually took a small step back. Damn he had never seen his docile, polite Godfather this furious. Ron had it coming though so he said nothing when Ron pleaded for him to help.

"You will sit and listen and you will think before you open your mouth again. I have never been so furious in my whole life." Remus said glaring Ron into a seat. Ron sat wide-eyed waiting for Remus to calm down it did not happen.

Harry took a seat himself and watched.

Five minutes later Dobby popped in with a tray of refreshments and Harry served himself tea and sandwiches as he heard his Godfather berate Ron's lack of sensitivity and manners. Ten minutes later Myrtle floated into the room, sat in front of Harry, and asked him again why she couldn't haunt the master bedroom.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Anasstassia took it upon herself to floo Mr. and Mrs. Weasly to the manor and in five minutes the red headed clan made their entrance to the Library where Alessandra sat consoling a broken hearted Hellena.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had called their children home when Ron had decided to run off. The Weasley's were a poor lot but they were proud of keeping their word and Ronald Weasley's behavior was looked down upon by everyone especially the older brothers.

The last to walk through the chimney was Ginny Weasley who happened to come alone.

Anasstassia signaled her sister and they both memorized her features for later reference.

They all walked in. One by one, they offered their apologies for the inconvenience. Anasstassia nodded to each one and called her own elf to bring in chairs for the family as Dobby brought more refreshments. Never had the sisters seen so many red heads in one place.

"Lady Potter, first let me again apologize for this most inconvenient intrusion on your honeymoon."

"Apology accepted Mr. Weasley I have requested your presence here so that you speak to your son and remind him of his honor."

"We are aware that our son is reluctant to go through this marriage." Continued Mr. Weasley embarrassed.

"And you have done nothing." Finished Alessandra.

"We have tried to convince him, but it has proven difficult." Interruped Bill.

"Try harder Sir. Your son has taken advantage of this girl's lonely state."

"Lady Potter I don't think-!" interjected Ginny. Ginny knew that her brother had done wrong but she was loyal to him and tried to speak up for him.

"No you didn't…think. Not one of you did. Ms. Hellena Andrews has received more kindness from my sister than from those who will be her family, from he who will be her HUSBAND." Alessandra said frostily.

"It's obvious you love your son Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or you would not have come. Love the one who will soon be your daughter too. She did not ask for this. Speak to your son and set him on the right path if he causes this girl's misfortune I can only say that a misfortune ten fold will befall him. " warned Anasstassia.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had heard stories about the Snape Twins many had thought them dead. To see both of them alive made the older couple remember all of the eerie tales surrounding their mother. The Weasley children eyed the Twin Ladies and shivered what Annasstassia said sounded awfully like a curse without actually being one. Bill who was the oldest and most settled of the bunch noticing his parents apparent shock stepped forward and said. "You are of course right Lady Potter. Hellena come with us. We are so sorry about Ron. You're pain shames us terribly. I assure you that you will be happy. We will **all** help to make this better on both of you." said Bill looking at his Twin brother's who for once had the sense to look ashamed.

"You will?" asked Hellena anxiously. She wanted to believe them so badly but she was so unsure.

"Yes darling we will." Said Mrs.Weasley standing to go sit next to her.

"All right." answered Hellena trustingly.

"Very well, Mr. Weasley is with my husband at the moment. They should be in shortly." Said Alessandra who smiled at her sister and who in turn smiled at those around her. The were not pretty smiles everyone noticed except Hellena.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

After Moony's appearance, Ronald finally gave in half an hour later and agreed to marry Hellena. Remus was quiet happy and offered to stand by Hellena on her wedding day if the girl agreed.

Ron could only nod, even he knew when it was time to throw in the towel. He might have been able to get away from Dumbledore but how could one escape a vicious werewolf.

Resigned Ron sat munching on a sandwich while Remus and Harry exchanged winks.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Twenty minutes later the whole family came together and Ron's father performed a binding ceremony with the purpose of preventing either one of the couple from taking flight.

Hellena could only think how lucky she was to have found support in people such as the Lady Lupin, Lady Potter and the Professor. The Ladies had actually voiced their intention of attending the wedding and the Professor had offered her his arm in the giving away ceremony. Hellena had never been so happy. How could she not smile?

Ron looked at his fiancée and felt guilty when all she did was smile at him gratefully. There was not a bit of reproach in her eyes. Ron Weasley had never felt so small.

**Well I hope this was not too long and I hope you enjoy reading it. One more thing, READ AND REVIEW THEY BOTH GO HAND IN HAND PEOPLE…………**


	14. Debts, Weddings and Weddings

**Sorry for not posting in such a long time but I got a horrible case of writer's block so I started writing another story, until it went away. I'm glad to say it's gone. Hooray!**

**Harry Potter And Co. belong to Rowling.**

_Chapter 14. Debts, Weddings and Weddings_

Snape had spent a disagreeable morning and it had just gotten more disagreeable. The Potions Master was not a man who liked to spend money in fact it was the activity he disliked the most. He was not a miser but he did consider thriftiness one of the world's most underrated qualities. He was practically ecstatic when Potter refused Anasstassia's dowry, and though he would have been just as joyful over Lupin's refusal he would have definitely insisted on him taking some of the money. He would not have his daughter living a pauper. She was a Snape after all and so with that thought in mind, Snape had spent all morning taking care of Alessandra's dowry, Lupin would undoubtedly drop his boxers when he saw the amount he had deposited in his son-n-law's account! Oh Merlin! His son –n-law! He still could not get over the fact that that beast was now part of his family and that he, Severus Snape would be the grandfather to Lupin's offspring.

He had thought that things could not get any worse when he received an owl twenty minutes after he arrived to his Manor. Snape took the note from the owl and opened it his face went from curiosity to a look of utter fury. _What the fuck was this! Who would know his family's secret name and what did they want._

"**Head Of The House of The Black Serpent"**

**_You are called on to pay on your honor, name and blood a debt to the one who calls on you. Come to THE MIDNIGHT TAVERN 3 hours after your wedding. _**

_**Your collector.**_

_A debt. What was going on? Who in his family could owe a debt? Moreover to whom?_ The _Midnight Tavern_ his favorite tavern was it a coincidence and why three hours after his wedding? Was this a set up? Was someone going to try to kill him? He crumbled the paper and tried to burn it, but it would not burn. No this was the real thing. A life debt owed by the head of his household in other words him. Bloody hell! He would have to go! He looked at the king size bed in his bedroom and cursed the timing.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rita Skeeter waited for her groom the reporter wore a heavy veil to cover up the warts she still carried. That malicious little monster had hexed her good and all because she asked a few innocent questions. Really, all he had to say was no comment and she would have backed off. Well, maybe not immediately but she definitely would have done it in the end. She looked at the clock and looked around. Everywhere were couples some were crying and somewhere smiling at each other and some like her were incomplete. Mr. Noseburger was no where to be seen not that she would have recognized him anyway she didn't know who he was and apart from the owl she had gotten she had had no communication with the wizard.

She waited and two minutes before the appointed time the door at the end of the hall slammed open. Three Aurors, stomped in dragging the scruffiest looking Wizard she had ever laid eyes on. The man was shouting at the top of his voice obscenities but the Aurors ignored him and just held on tighter as he was taken well actually dragged to his destination. Rita wished she had her camera with her, _oh what a great story this would make! _She wondered briefly who the bride to be was, _what a prize that one would be taking home_! _The man is laughable;_ she thought joining in with the laughter of the whole room that had now stopped to look at the spectacle the man was creating.

"I tell you I was going to come back!"

"Yeah sure you were." Said one of the Aurors.

"I was, who would want to say no to marital bliss," asked the man.

"Shut up. Rita Skeeter, looking for Rita Skeeter." One of the Aurors aksed at the room full of people. People began looking around as they made the connection.

"Rita Skeeter!" The man asked once more.

"You don't think she tried to escape too?" asked another Auror.

"I hope not we have enough work as it is," answered the first.

"Look gentlemen. It's obvious she's not here." Tried the scruffy man.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL HEX YOU!" shouted the second Auror.

"All right all right no need to get angry." Answered the scruffy looking person looking around hopefully.

Rita stood frozen in her place. _It couldn't be! This man could not be him! Oh it couldn't! It just couldn't! How was she supposed to procreate with this….this…this ….oh what was he?_

The second Auror looked around impatiently and then took his wand and said, _"Rita Skeeter apunta!"_ the wand glowed for a little while and then pointed in her direction. The Auror led by his wand came to stand before her.

"Rita Skeeter?"

"Yes" she whispered mournfully.

"This is yours" came the reply as _Mr. Scruffmuffin_ was thrown at her feet.

Mr. Noseburger could do nothing but look up in equal shock and shout, "Bloody Hell!"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Rita shouted stepping back in disgust. The man was horrendous. He was not only filthy but he was one of the ugliest men she had ever come around. In addition, he was missing two of his teeth. He was just awful.

The wizards around the room erupted in laughter.

"Made for each other I'd say." Said one of the Aurors over the laughter.

Two minutes later a crying Rita Skeeter and a still shocked Mr. Noseburger were joined in matrimony. Then thanks to Mr. Noseburger's prior escape attempt, they were both escorted to a hotel room where they remained until their union was consummated.

A terrible frightened scream was heard from the room ten minutes after the couple was barricaded in. Rita had removed her veil.

Mr. Noseburger made his mind there and then that they would be having only one child.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermoine couldn't believe her parents. People whom she though were completely beneath any kind of prejudice had berated her decision to marry Professor Snape on the grounds of his age and the fact that after all her study she would settle for being a baby factory. She had tried so hard to make them understand that things weren't like that but they hadn't listened. She had been left with no other choice but to go along with her plans without the support of her parents. She loved them dearly but she would not turn her back on her way of life.

She had packed her bags sadly and tried to think of all the good things that waited for her in the Wizarding World. Tomorrow she'd be married and that was that, she had never been so afraid in her life.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The next morning Hermione and Snape were married Harry and Anasstassia as well as Remus and Alessandra attended the ceremony. It was just as short as her step-daughters's had been. Hermione received a hug from both Harry and Lupin and a kiss from the two girls who had now decided to call her Step Mama.

Hermione had again asked them to call her by her name but they said it would not be proper.

Two hours after she married, she found herself in Severus' rooms, well more accurately their rooms. Severus seemed impatient top get on with everything and she very soon found herself on the bed with her dress around her waist. Ten minutes later, it was all over and he was gone. She was fucking furious. She had saved herself for this! A ten-minute quickie! That son of a bitch!

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Snape sat at his favorite table drinking his favorite drink in his favorite tavern. Wanting to forget the insane fact that all he had gotten out of his first sexual encounter with his Virgin bride was a ten-minute quickie! Whoever had sent this would fucking pay for that! Severus had been surprised by Hermoine's virgin state. She had not let on to that little fact the last time he had been with her. In fact, if he remembered right she had been just as ready to _go at it_ as him. Swearing profusely Severus drank his second whiskey in one swallow. Somebody better fucking show up or there would be hell to pay.

He was on his fourth whiskey when Snape saw a shadow fall over his table. Looking up he found himself in the presence of none other but Fudge himself or at least it looked like him, the man seemed to be in disguise. Now _what the hell_ is the man up to?

Snape said nothing but pointed to a seat and Fudge quickly sat looking around nervously.

"Minister what an upleasant surprise."

"Indeed sir!"

"Indeed nothing. What do you want?

"Such hostility."

"Hostility? Minister you do not know the meaning of the word. It is three hours after my wedding day and my daughter is married to a Werewolf because of your government's policies."

"Let's not dwell on such things."

"I should be with my wife and I will be the grandfather to freaking puppies! So don't talk to me about not dwelling on things."

"Professor –"

"Lord Snape, my dear Minister."

"My apologies Lord Snape."

"There maybe those who do not care about custom my family and I still do. We know the meaning of honor, name and blood."

"Yes, your family has sacrificed much."

"We are still sacrificing."

"You are a hard man."

"Enough! What do you want?"

"I want you to help me rescue my only daughter from a cruel fate."

"What!"

"In turn I will do away with Lady Alessandra's marriage."


	15. Vampires, Potions, Pups and Kittens

**Sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter out. I don't abandon stories so don't ever think I won't update. **

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling **

**Chapter 15. Vampires, Potions, Pups and Kittens**

"And who would this person be?" asked Snape wanting to get to the point.

"My daughter's future husband, they are scheduled to wed in four days."

Snape said nothing and decided to hear the Minister out.

"…he's a vampire!"

_There is justice after all, _thought Snape sarcastically setting his empty drink down and calling for another.

"Minister you wish me to get you around a law that you signed into existence!" Snape said in sarcastic amusement.

"I was dead set against it!" protested the Minister.

"So was half of the population but that didn't stop you." interrupted Snape.

"There were excruciating circumstances"

"The money and favors that filled your pocket." Bit out Snape. He knew that as a bad as the Wizarding population was it did not require the law. This was somebody else's evil plan to do something; Snape shuddered contemplating what it could be.

"I resent that sir!"

"Resent it all you want. I will help you with your predicament. However did you know there was a condition attached to any debt incurred by the Snape Family ?"

"A condition? No, I was never told."

"Well there is," _The man was a fool,_ there was no such condition but Snape wasn't going to tell him that. _Just because he was stuck with this debt, didn't mean he couldn't get something out of it. He was a Snape after all._

"I have offered to do away with your situation." Whispered Fudge.

"If that situation needs to be corrected it'll be up to my daughter to do so not me. But since you are offering me that service. Why not do away with your situation yourself?"

"It could be traced! I just thought that a man such as you; a pure blood who is known for his dislike of the lesser beings would understand my predicament."

"In case you didn't know the majority of the population was stuck with people they would rather push in front of a death eater than marry. Your predicament is everyone else's Minister. However, the debt will be honored." There was nothing he could do. The Minister was asking Snape to save the girl from the marriage but that did not mean he would have to kill anybody.

"Thank you. How will you do it? It has to be done quickly." Said the Minister nervously relieved.

"That's my affair. Now for my condition." Answered Snape drily.

"I'll do anything! Just please do it." begged Fudge wringing his hands. Snape looked at the man and fought to keep the disgust of his face. _Weak incompetent fool if it weren't for him Voldermort would have been stopped sooner._

"Immunity for my family for the next ten years… in writing." Said Snape watching the Minister closely. He had wanted to ask for more but the man might have refused.

The Minister was well aware of the Snape Family history when it came to collecting favors and was troubled by the favor. No one had told him the debt came with a condition. Damn Malfoy! It would be like him to do something so completely underhanded.

"Immunity! Lord Snape you ask for too much."

"and you Minister ask for…dare I say it" countered Snape as he took his second drink.

"Very well, anything!" Said the Minister holding up his hand to stop Snape from speaking further.

"Now the name?" asked Snape. _The man was spineless._

"Surely you know."

"My dear Minister I have been busy marrying off my two daughters and just went through a wedding myself so I have not had the chance to check the Marriage Listing. **_Lost all interest when Lupin and Potter became part of my family_**."

"Yes I meant to congratulate you on your daughters' weddings." Fudge said apologetically.

"Save the congratulations and tell me who it is."

"Noah Lothos." Spit out the Minister.

"Lothos?"

"If you were to make his vampirism public you could get this marriage called off."

"I was tempted to do it but it's too dangerous he might be offended. His family is quite old and powerful I could not risk it."

**Old powerful and dark. **The family was suspected to be full of vampires. Snape's father had done business with the head of the household but other than business they did not mingle with the Wizarding Community. Very little was known of them. "His family is reputed to be of Romanian Ancestry, might even be related to Vlad the Impaler himself" voiced Snape.

"Exactly! That's why I won't have my daughter in such a marriage."

"You are all _tolerance _Minister."

"Werewolves I can have tolerance for, _vampires no._ They care for nothing other than themselves!"

"Enough Minister I don't care to hear it. I want the immunity agreement by tonight oh and for twenty years."

"Twenty!"

"Twenty. If I'm going to have to deal with the Lothos it'll be twenty."

"But-"

"But nothing."

"Very well you'll have the paper tonight." _Damn Malfoy!_ Thought Fudge.

"Then there's nothing else to discuss. I take my leave."

"Wait! You guarantee that it will be done. I am paying a high price for this."

"It'll be done. If you think the price is too high then say so. I am risking much by repaying this debt."

"A man of honor, tradition and blood." Repeatd the Minister.

"But not stupidity. If you think to cross me, you will regret it. My family and I will not rest until you and all of those that carry your blood suffer for eternity." Snape whispered darkly and left.

Fudge sat for a long time and wondered if the solution would prove to be worse than the problem. He remembered his daughter, she had pleaded with him not to come but he could not stand by and allow her to be sacrificed to such a fiend. The things parents did for their children.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Snape arrived home and sent owls to both Remus and Harry asking them to dine at his Manor that evening. He needed to speak to them in case something happened. Remus was an excellent historian and would be able to shed a lot of light on the vampire subject especially as the wolf's family seemed to be infested with them. Harry was a powerful Wizard; he would certainly come in handy if any fighting broke out.

That done Snape left the owl tower and headed to find his wife. He came upon her twenty minutes later. She and a house elf seemed to be exploring the house.

"Severus you're back." Hermione said off handedly. She was still angry with him for that morning's episode and could not help but look at him with intense dislike; Snape either did not notice or ignored the look.

"I am" said Snape dismissing the elf with his hand.

"Took care of your business." She said crossing her hands defensively.

"Partially."

"Then I'll leave you so you can finish the rest." She said turning to go. He quickly stepped in front of her and lifting her chin kissed her. She tried to move away but he was not letting her and bottom line she really did not want him to.

"I have things to do this afternoon, and Potter and Remus as well as my daughters will be by for an early dinner. I have several things that I need to discuss with you all."

"What things?" Hermoine asked breathlessly. It had to be important if Harry and Remus were coming to dinner tonight.

"I'll tell you this evening. Dress formally." Snape said unbuttoning her blouse.

"Will they be staying?" she asked feeling his hands travel up and down her body as he kissed her neck.

"No. I don't want any interruptions tonight." Snape explained pushing Hermione against the wall… Hermione could barely speak he made good use of his mouth and hands.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry and Annastassia were arguing yet again. She was trying to get him to drink some potions that would undo at least two of the love spells and he didn't want to. Her threat earlier of getting him to drink a potion that would make him conceive kept popping into his mind.

"Harry you are not going to getbetter until you drink the potions." She insisted angrily.

"I'm not so sure." He answered backing away from her. He knew that she was his wife and would never hurt him. But getting him to conceive was not really hurting so she could technically screw him if she wanted to.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked offended.

"Trust you? I met you three days ago…of course I don't." _what was in her head._

"How dare you! I'm your wife, you imbecile!" she shouted slamming the potions in front of him on a table.

"Whatever!" he said crossing his arms before him.

"Harry you can drink the potions. I would tell you if anything bad was in them." Myrtle said floating in the corner while she played with her ponytails.

"They are safe Myrtle?" he asked taking the potions in his hands and taking a whiff of one of them. It was odorless so he took a sip.

"Yes they are." Myrtle answered. Harry finished it quickly and took a second one.

"You mean to tell me that you will take this ghost's word over mine!" demanded Anastasia furiously. Myrtle stuck her tongue out at her and floated away.

"I've known her longer than you!" Harry shouted gulping down the second and then the third one.

"You are a fool Harry Potter. Take the potions! Don't take them! I don't care!" Anastasia cried stomping off. _That's what you get for being nice Anastassia!_

"Thanks a lot!" Harry said throwing the vials into the chimney. _Now she tells me! _Harry thought making his way to the nearest couch where he dozed off.

Anastasia was walking off her anger in one of the seven gardens when she saw one of her father's owls coming towards her. The bird landed on a bench nearby and waited while she removed the letter. She opened it and frowned.

_Why would Papa need to see us? _She asked herself walking back to the Manor. She hoped Harry had indeed drunk the potions; they would both need their wits _Stupid brat! She was married to the Wizarding's Hero and he was a brat! A cute wealthy one though and that at least made it all slightly tolerable._

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Remus sat trying to read while Alessandra tried her hardest to get him to go upstairs.

"Remus darling…."she purred in his ear. Remus tried not to react but her purring sent chills up and down his spine. _Where had the girl learned to roll her R's that way? _

"RRRRRRemus…." She tried again and was rewarded by the book hitting the floor. She sighed in triumph as he took her in his arms. Her victory was short-lived, ten minutes into their lovemaking they were interrupted by an owl pecking at their window.

Remus managed to reluctantly untangle himself and walk to the window to allow the owl inside. He removed the letter and frowned, what would Severus want with them so soon?

"What is it Remus?"

"Severus is requesting our presence at Snape Manor for dinner?"

"Tonight! Oh he must already know then." Said Alessandra pouting, she had wanted to surprise everyone with the news. Oh well!

"Know what?" asked Remus looking at her.

"Remus we're going to have a pup!" she announced jumping into his arms. Remus' jaw hit the floor.

"A what! So soon! How? I mean…!" Remus was speechless and this sent Alessandra into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Remus! Why are you so surprised?"

" Because we've been married for three days!"

"And made love 14 times already!" _14 the woman was keeping track! _"Remus you are tireless. I think I love you for it!"

"But how do you know for sure!" asked Remus trying to keep the wolf down. The mutt had woken up with the news. He could feel it inside howling like a mad man.

"I just do!"

"Do you have the sight?"

"Only on things that concern _Me_, father does too." she explained hugging him. "He will be so happy for us!"

"Severus has the sight?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Yes but he doesn't like people to know so don't say anything to anyone. Oh he'll be so happy!"

" I don't think that's the word he would use!"

"Oh Remus! Father loves me! He'll be so happy when he finds out I'm going to have a pup!"

"Your father is gonna have kittens when he finds out!"

"You're so funny.We're family now! Stop looking so worried!" Alessandra said smiling from ear to ear. She knew her father did not like Remus too much but that did not mean he hated him. She knew her father and he was not the type to use up his energy on something like hate, _revenge yes_, hate no.

Remus ran his hand through his hair as Alessandra kissed his neck. Snape was gonna have kittens! As curious as he was about this invitation, he really did not want to be there when Alessandra informed him she was pregnant after only three days of marriage. He was not a coward but…

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Noah Lothos sat in his Manor waiting for his bride, his assassin and his savior. _

Well there it is. I hope you like it. I apologize for the long wait but apart from writer's block, my pc is dying a slow agonizing death. It needs new blood…..READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!(if you want I'll roll my R's too.)


	16. Our Hope!

WELL IT TOOK ME… HOW LONG? TOO LONG! ME BAD! THANKS FOR WAITING.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling!**__**

Chapter Fifteen. Our Hope!

Harry and Anasstassia apparated at Snape Manor fifteen minutes before the arranged time, she had decided to let Harry figure things out for himself if he didn't trust her enough to take a simple potion then he could just do with out her support. _What a way to start out a marriage_, she thought. She had conveniently forgotten that she had been daydreaming about widowhood only days before.

Harry really did not want to be rude to Anasstassia but the truth of the matter was that the girl- no his wife rubbed him the wrong way. She was beautiful and well mannered. She had a name and wealth but she was also a snob and liked to have the last word. A part of him was telling him that he was being unfair and childish. A very small part.

8888888888888888888

Hermione gave herself one last look in the mirror before she ran downstairs_… walk,_ she told herself…_walk!_ Lady Snape doesn't run. Severus had asked that she dress formally. And after consulting Alessandra of all people, she had decided on a semi formal dress with some jewelry to add ceremony to their get together. Hermione sighed; she had saved her hair for last, the damn curls were not cooperating and time was running out. Panicking she spelled it into place. To her surprise the hair style proved to be exactly what she needed.

Severus looked at the clock it was almost a quarter to the hour. Hermione still hadn't come down but the girl was never late so he really wasn't worried. He straightened his coat one more time and at exactly a quarter till the chimney turned green and a very dissatisfied looking Anasstassia walked through it, a sickly looking Potter followed her seconds later.

"Father!" Anasstassia kissed her Father smiling and stepped aside for husband, the young Wizard shook hands mutely.

"Hermione will be down in a couple of minutes, have a seat." There were no other pleasantries. Neither man wanted to be in the others presence, however they were now family and as such were civil to each other. Alessandra knew this but ignored it and talked to her father imperviously; she would not allow their animosity to hinder her relationship with either one. She was a Snape she hindered others and not the other way around.

Snape talked to her daughter and did not miss the fact the Potter ignored them or better yet Anasstassia to the point of rudeness.

Five minutes later Hermione walked in, she looked beautiful much to Snape's and Harry's surprise, the youth was practically drooling something that did not go unnoticed by Snape or his daughter. Five minutes after that a glowing Alessandra and a guilty looking Remus arrived. It took Severus a whole two seconds to deduce that the werewolf had impregnated his daughter. He bit the inside of his cheek when she announced the most joyous occurrence. Hermione let out a typical womanly squeal of delight and hugged her and Remus. His daughter and Harry did the same; Severus kissed his daughter a second time and then proceeded to fix Remus with a stare that could have withered mandrakes. Remus said nothing and simply sat. Alessandra was oblivious to the stare or chose to ignore them. She was too smart to get in the middle of her husband and her Father.

Remus was not a coward but he knew Severus was seeing red and looked at the clock hoping the night would be a quick one.

88888888888888888888888

Two and a half hours later the dessert trays were brought in. Remus had given up on the idea of leaving early after their third course. Snape had not spoken a word to him since the meal had begun and Hermione was at her wits ends trying to make her ex-Professor more comfortable.

Alessandra and Anasstassia talked to everyone including their Father…Hermione watched them they were Masters at managing such uncomfortable situations she on the other hand had never felt more inadequate. Harry and the Professor were miserable to say the least and she didn't know what to do about it.

Dinner was finally done and still no word of why the two couples had been invited. Harry had been on the verge of asking but a look from his wife stopped him before he got the words out. Remus wanted to leave he didn't think he could take Seerus cold stare; _I mean what did he expect Alessandra was a freaking nymphomaniac! _

……………….

Severus knew he should have expected it but the truth of the matter was that he was furious. He loved his daughter and she could have done so much better. If it weren't for the fact that she was a banshee and Lupin's death would do her more harm than good he might have accepted the Minister's offer.

It was finally time for coffee and everyone rose and made their way to the Library where after being served they chatted for a little while before Severus informed them of his meeting with the Minister.

"You're serious Severus?" Remus forgot his uneasiness and looked at his host; he felt there was something he was leaving out.

"Entirely."

"You mean to tell me the Minister wants you to commit murder?" Hermione sat shocked How dare the man think her husband would do such a thing!

"It seems so."

"What did you say Papa?" Annasstassia asked.

"I accepted."

"YOU WHAT!" The room exclaimed in unison.

"I couldn't very well turn him down." Severus was a little annoyed by the group's reaction. _Had their part in the war been so sheltered that they would so easily be surprised?_

"But he can't force you to do something like that!" Hermione was offended this was not how she thought her married life would be.

"Did he offer anything in return?" Alessandra was quick and to the point.

Severus took his time answering, "Yes… he offered to do away with Lupin."

"He did what?" Alessandra's voice seemed to thunder through out the room.

"ME!" Lupin sputtered to say more but the words didn't come out.

"Father you didn't accept, please tell me you didn't." Anasstassia asked quietly.

"Severus surely you wouldn't." Hermione placed her hand over Severus arm and waited nervously for her husband to reply.

"As tempting as the offer may have been I did not accept." A sigh of relief was released through out the room.

Remus swallowed hard. _What kind of world had he fought for? He had been at the Ministries service for the duration of the war and all for what so that Fudge could offer his life on a platter to anyone who could help him with his family problems!_ Remus leaned his head back and could feel Moony prowling inside begging to be released.

Harry sipped his coffee and sniffled loudly _so Fudge had offered Remus's life or death as payment for the murder of another. Fucker! Is that what he had fought for? Damn the man! Damn them all! He'd make Fudge regret his offer!_

"Who does he want dead?" Anasstassia asked.

"His future son n law."

"Why?" Hermione knew a lot of people were not happy with their chosen spouses but what could posses the Minister of all people to resort to this!

"He's a Vampire. Lupin will have heard of him, his name is Noah Lothos."

"LOTHOS!" Lupin could not believe it! No wonder the Minister was so desperate!

"Who is he?" Harry had never heard of the Wizard or had forgotten him; he was lousy at remembering names.

"Harry he is the most dangerous Vampire known in the Wizarding world." Alessandra said seething.

"But I thought Vampires were not tolerated."

"They are if you are as powerful as you." Severus pointed out.

"ME!" Harry was stunned. _Could it be possible someone like him? _"If he's so freaking powerful why didn't he kill Lord Voldemorte. Why didn't he help out?"

"It's not his family's way. The Lothos Family has never really seen it necessary to join the Wizarding World. They are what you call hermits." Sevrus continued raising his cup to his lips.

"Powerful ones brother." Annasstassia added nervously. Things could go very badly for them if this was not handled right.

"Yes very powerful and not only in magic but in wealth and connections." Severus finished.

"How can they have connections? They are Vampires!" Harry didn't understand. Vampires were outcasts! How could he be powerful!

"Many Wizards owe them favors, all sorts not just money but services. No one has proof but it is rumored that they've done away with several top officials in the Ministry."

Hermione bit her lip angrily_, she had read the name somewhere but she couldn't remember exactly where_. "Severus he actually asked you to kill him."

"No, his words were _get rid of a problem_ and that's where our hope lies."

"Our?" Harry asked rudely.

"HUSBAND!" Anasstssia could not believe it! _How could he?_

"Harry really!" Hermione was hurt by Harry's words. They were a family, they were in this together!

"What ever happens to one us Husband happens to all of us. Just like father turned the Minister's cruel offer to do away with brother Lupin. So must we now help him, his downfall would be ours."

"Look _Wife!_" Harry said sarcastically, "If you think that I believe Snape turned down the offer out of the goodness of his heart you've got another thing coming! I'm sure the only reason he didn't do it was because he's more use to him alive than dead." Harry finished pointing at Remus for effect.

Anasstassia inhaled sharply. _How dare this child insult her father! How dare he sit in her father's house and act like such a BITCH_! She thought miserably.

"YOU CAN BE PART OF THIS FAMILY OR NOT. IT'S YOUR CHOICE" Severus bit out feeling Hermione's hand on his arm trying to somehow hold him back.

"THEN I WANT O-" Harry began but was interrupted.

Remus shouted desperately, " HARRY DON'T DO IT!"

"WHY NOT IT'S WHAT I WANT."

"HARRY IF YOU SAY IT YOU CAN'T TAKE IT BACK." Remus explained looking from Snape to the young Wizard.

"THAT'S WHAT I-"

"You Harry but what about Anastassia? She would not be able to see her Father or us if you do this."

"Of course she can!"

"No I can't, if you say we're no longer…" Anasstasia couldn't bring herself to finish, "then I have to stop seeing them." She whispered weaving a happiness charm to calm her husband.

Harry sighed inwardly, he hated being so mean but part of him couldn't help it. Part of him wanted to say the words. Wanted to have nothing to do with Snape ever again. He shook his head and saw his wife on the verge of tears. _Merlin he had made her cry!_ He thought guiltily.

"All right!" Harry heard himself shouting feeling a terrible load lift from his shoulders. "OUR HOPE!"

Alessandra sighed in relief and stopped moving her own hands but not before her husband noticed. _Harry was such a powerful wizard that it had taken the two of them to make him come around._

Severus scrutinized Potter for the first time that night. There was something wrong with the brat, he looked at his daughter and she looked downright miserable. _A miserable banshee was not good_. As much as he had decided not to interfere he's have to step in. _Oh well! The things parents did for their children!_

"As I was saying… " Severus continued pointedly, " that may be our hope."

Hermione cleared her throat, and the discussion began in earnest. After hours of talking it was Harry who came up with a viable strategy that might just save them in case something went wrong.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks for waiting, thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing.


End file.
